Yunjae: Just one - sequel : Happiness or Tears
by jejehan
Summary: Sequel dari Happiness or Tears. Kehidupan pasangan Jung setelah mengikat ikatan suci. Jaejoong mulai terlihat menggemaskan sementara Yunho sangat menginginkan anak.
1. Chapter 1

Setelah melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan 3 tahun yang lalu, pasangan YunJae melakukan wisata mereka ke Paris. Sekarang mereka baru saja tiba di Paris.

"Yun, bantu aku bawa bajuku," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tas ranselnya dan dua koper besar.

"Ck! Kamu ini mau pindahan apa?" ucap Yunho sambil mengambil salah satu koper Jaejoong, sedangkan dia sudah memanggul tas ransel yang berisi semua baju miliknya.

"Nanti kalau hujan bagaimana? Kalau badan berkeringat kan kita juga harus ganti baju," bibir Jaejoong dimanyunkan karena suaminya menatap marah padanya.

"Aish kamu ini merepotkan sekali," dengus Yunho sambil pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan suaminya. Sebegitu merepotkannya kah dia?

Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong tidak di belakangnya, menoleh, dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang meremas ujung bawah bajunya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita tidak kebagian taxi," ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja saat Yunho menarik tangannya. Jaejoong yang dingin mulai mencair saat berhadapan dengan Yunho. Buktinya, saat ini dia menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang hampir keluar.

Saat di taxi, Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menatap ke arah luar. Yunho melihat-lihat kota Paris sambil merefresh memorinya saat dia pergi ke Paris dengan keluarganya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di hotel tempat mereka akan menginap.

Jaejoong tanpa sepata katapun meminta Yunho untuk membawakan barangnya. Dia membawa semua barangnya sendiri.

Yunho yang sadar kalau suasana hati Jaejoong sedang tidak bagus memilih untuk diam dan mengambil barang miliknya lalu ikut menarik satu koper Jaejoong yang dia bawa tadi.

Jaejoong hanya diam saat Yunho mengambil kopernya dari tangannya. Mereka berdua diam sampai mereka tiba di kamar tidur dengan ranjang King Size yang akan mereka tempati selama 4 malam di Paris.

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di ranjang setelah membereskan bajunya yang banyak, sedangkan Yunho sendiri sedang berdiri di balkon kamar sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Paris.

Jaejoong larut dalam pikirannya. Apa dia terlalu merepotkan Yunho? Apa dia selalu saja menjadi beban untuk Yunho? Apa dia pantas menjadi istri Yunho? Entah, banyak yang ada di dalam pikirannya sampai dia merasa mengantuk dan tertidur.

Yunho yang sudah selesai melihat-lihat kota Paris kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi. Saat berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dia menemukan istrinya tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka. Pasti istrinya kecapean karena Jaejoonglah yang membantunya mengepak barang dan mengurus semua keperluan untuk wisata karena dirinya sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya.

"Jumuseyo," bisik Yunho si telinga Jaejoong yang membuat si empunya menggeliat. Yunho mengembangkan senyum evilnya saat melihat istrinya menggeliat. Terlihat menggemaskan. Dia selalu terpesona dengan Jaejoong. Dia merasa bersalah saat dia mengatakan kalau Jaejoong merepotkan hanya karena Jaejoong membawa banyak koper.

"Mianhae," ucapnya sambil mencium bibir istrinya pelan. Dia takut Jaejoong terbangun. Jaejoong sendiri kurang tidur karena selalu menungguinya di kantor sampai dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"You're my everything Boo," ucapnya sambil berbisik di telinga Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong kembali menggeliat dan sukses terbangun.

"Ungh..," lenguhnya saat merasa tidurnya terganggu. Dalam keadaan mengantuk, dia langsung memeluk Yunho dan mendekap Yunho dalam pelukannya.

Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong melakukan itu. Akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam pelukan istrinya sampai malam menjemput.

.

Keesokan paginya, suara deru air dari arah kamar mandi membuat namja bermata musang bangun. Dia mendapati namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tidak ada di sampingnya.

Tak lama keluar Jaejoong hanya dengan mengenakan handuk setengah badan, dari pinggang ke lutut saja.

Yunho yang masih setengah mengantuk langsung terbelalak melihat tubuh mulus Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya dapat menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tubuh mulus nan putih milik istrinya.

Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap intens oleh Yunho refleks menutup dadanya.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku sampai seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho, "ada yang salah?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Tubuhmu putih sekali Boo," jawab Yunho sambil memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

Yunho mulai tergoda dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Mereka sudah 3 tahun menikahtapi tetap saja tubuh istrinya sangat menawan dan selalu membuat Yunho menginginkan tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam lalu kembali mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di lemari untuk dipakainya hari ini.

"Cepat mandi Yun, katanya kamu akan mengajakku ke butik-butik ternama," ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dari alam pikirannya.

"Ah, iya Boo. Tunggu aku ya. Aku mandi dulu," jawab Yunho yang langsung menyambar handuk dan ke kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memilih sepatu untuk dipakai.

"Aish Jung Yunho, tahan, tahan. Ini masih pagi," gumam Yunho saat sudah sampai ke kamar mandi. Dia takut Jaejoong mendengar ucapannya.

Tak lama, dia memulai aktifitas mandinya.

.

Di sinilah pasangan muda kita, sedang berjalan di trotoar depan butik yang ada di Paris.

Kaki-kaki mereka melangkah perlahan, menikmati deretan etalase yang berjejer memanjakan mata di sana. Terkadang langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik di etalase toko tersebut.

"Yun, kita masuk ke toko itu ya," ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya mengikuti langkah Jaejoong memasuki toko jam tangan.

Jaejoong langsung melihat-lihat deretan jam tangan. Matanya tertuju pada jam tangan keluaran terbaru yang dilengkapi 3 daerah waktu.

Jaejoong langsung memberitahu pelayan toko untuk membungkus jam tangan tersebut dan mengeluarkan credit card, tapi Yunho mencegahnya.

"Aku yang bayar," ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku saja," ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku saja. Aku yang mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, aku saja yang beli Boo," ujar Yunho.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau membeli dengan memakai uangku sendiri," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan credit cardnya kepada pelayan toko.

Yunho langsung mengernyitkan dahinya,tanda dia tidak senang saat Jaejoong menolaknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu begitu sombong Boo? Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan membayar jam tangan itu? Aku suamimu, aku seharusnya memberikan apa yang kamu ingin beli Boo," ujar Yunho tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak bergeming.

"Jawab aku Jung Jae-," ucapan Yunho terpotong saat dia mengetahui sebuah benda melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Ini untukmu. Aku membelinya untukmu. Aku tau kamu punya banyak klien dari luar negeri dan perlu tau waktu agar kamu bisa menghubungi mereka di saat yang tepat. Jam tangan ini akan membantu pekerjaanmu Yun," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho terpaku. Dia tidak menyangka istrinya begitu memperhatikannya dan begitu menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih Boo," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup dahi Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan mencium bibir Yunho sekilas dan terkekeh pelan. Para pelayan toko yang tidak mengerti bahasa YunJae tapi mengerti gerakan tubuh mereka itu tertegun melihat kemesraan mereka. Keduanya begitu mesra dan membuat iri.

Saat mereka berpindah toko, mereka melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Tangan kanannya memegang balon berwarna merah sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang eskrim cone vanilla yang sudah sedikit mencair. Dia memakai baju dress berwarna soft blue dengan polkadot putih. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua dan masing-masing terdapat pita berwarna soft pink yang menghiasi kepala anak kecil itu. Pipinya yang agak kemerahan karena kepanasan membuatnya menjadi terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

Anak kecil itu melintasi YunJae dan membuat YunJae menatap lama anak kecil itu.

'Kapan aku akan memiliki anak semanis itu?' batin mereka bersamaan.

Tak dipungiki kalau mereka berdua menginginkan anak dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah melihat anak kecil itu, mereka berjalan kembali melintasi pertokoan.

Yunho kepikiran suatu ide untuk mengajak Jaejoong pergi melihat pouch. Sepertinya namja ini akan membelikan Jaejoong pouch.

Benar saja, dia membelikan Jaejoong pouch berwarna biru tua dengan ukuran sedang. Tentu Jaejoong sangat senang saat menerimanya.

Pasangan ini tidak ingat kalau kemarin mereka bertengkar.

Setelah mereka selesai berbelanja, mereka berjalan kembali ke hotel. Saat di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur mereka sampai mereka basah kuyup.

Mereka langsung berlari ke arah hotel dan menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Ah pakaianku jadi basah semua. Padahal rencananya aku ingin memakai celana ini untuk dua hari," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak merespon ucapan Yunho dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah lemarinya dan mengeluarkan satu stel celana selutut dan kaus rajut yang besarnya melebihi badannya.

"Pakai ini," ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan pakaian itu kepada Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa? Cepat mandi dan pakai pakaian itu," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan kepalanya yang terkena air hujan.

Yunho masih terdiam. 'Jadi ini isi kopernya? Apa kopernya berisi semua baju dia atau ada juga bajuku di dalamnya?' batin Yunho.

"Ada beberapa setel bajumu di dalam koperku. Jaga-jaga kalau kita kehujanan atau kita main air. Cepat mandi, sehabis itu aku akan mandi," ucap Jaejoong seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Barang bawaan Jaejoong memang banyak, tapi bukan hanya berisi barang-barang milik Jaejoong saja, tapi juga ada miliknya di sana.

Dia menyesal karena dia mengatakan kalau Jaejoong hanya membuatnya repot. Ternyata dirinyalah yang telah membuat Jaejoong kerepotan.

.

Setelah Jaejoong mandi, Jaejoong langsung bergabung dengan Yunho di tempat tidur. Jaejoong langsung menyerukan kepalanya pada leher Yunho dan membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jaejoong pelan. Dia sedang manja saat ini.

Yunho kembali terkekeh dan kemudian berganti posisi dengan dia menindih Jaejoong.

"Boo," bisik Yunho seduktif di telinga Jaejoong, membuat si empunya menggeliat karena kegelian.

"Hmmm?" jawab Jaejoong dengan gumaman.

"I need you tonight. But I want to do it without using condom," bisik Yunho sambil menjilat daun telinga Jaejoong.

Merangsang hmm?

Selama 3 tahun ini Yunho melakukan hubungan dengan Jaejoong dengan menggunakan pengaman karena dia menjaga janjinya untuk tidak menghamili Jaejoong sebelum lulus kuliah.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit mendesah. Kenapa? Sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri untuk melayani suami.

"Tapi kalau nanti kamu hamil, bagaimana Boo? Kita belum lulus," tanya Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku siap Yun. Kelulusan tinggal 3 bulan lagi kan?," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

'"Aku tidak mau melanggar janji kita," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Kamu tidak melanggar, tapi kita yang melanggar," jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium bibir Yunho.

"Apa benar kamu ingin melakukannya Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil kembali membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"Iya, aku juga ingin mempunyai baby, Yun," jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho lembut, " kamu lihat anak kecil tadi saat kita melintasi jalan di depan toko jam tangan? Anak itu manis sekali. Aku ingin mempunyai anak seperti itu nanti."

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau ada baby, nanti kamu sibuk dengan baby."

"Tidak akan Yun. Aku tau porsiku sebagai seorang umma dan istri."

"Tapi apa kata orang tuamu nanti?"

"Mereka akan menerimanya. Akan kita hadapi bersama."

Yunho terdiam. Dia tidak mau melanggar janjinya tapi apa salah dia melakukan hubungan dengan istrinya?

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho terdiam, langsung merangkul Yunho dan membawa Yunho ke pelukannya.

"Kita hadapi bersama Yun. Kamu tidak melanggar janjimu. Aku memang yang mengikatmu dengan perjanjian itu, tapi tidak apa. Aku adalah istrimu. Kita sudah terikat pernikahan. Memang kita terikat untuk menunda anak, tapi aku ingin memiliki itu sekarang. Apa kamu juga mau memiliki anak?"

"Aku mau, aku sangat mau. Aku ingin menimang anak dari kita, Boo. Tapi aku teringat janjiku," ucap Yunho sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana. Kamu tidak melanggar janjimu. Aku mengatakannya kalau aku tidak mau memiliki anak kan? Sekarang aku ingin memiliki anak, apa kamu melanggar janjimu? Tentu tidak," jelas Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Benar. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu," ucap Yunho sambil menciumi leher putih Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah sambil mengelus rambut Yunho.

Tak lama Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong, memulai aktifitas mereka sampai malam menjemput, dan mereka terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

.

Saat pagi menjemput, kedua insan yang sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka itu masih terbaring dengan tubuh yang tertutup rapat selimut.

Salah satu dari mereka bergemul dengan selimut. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

Merasa ada yang bergetar, Yunho terbangun dan mendapati Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari dahinya. Istrinya memang memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang lemah. Terlebih saat kemarin mereka kehujanan dan mereka melakukan 3 ronde semalam.

Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong, menghangatkan tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya. Dia mengelap keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong dan menyapu bibir pucat Jaejoong yang terasa sedikit dingin dengan bibir hatinya.

Dia terus mendekap Jaejoong dan mengusap punggung istrinya sampai istrinya berhenti bergetar karena kedinginan.

Setelah Jaejoong berhenti bergetar, Yunho mengambil baskom yang ada di hotel tersebut dan mencelupkan handuk kecil yang dia dapat dari lemari Jaejoong ke dalam air hangat.

Dia basuh semua tubuh Jaejoong. Dia mengganti handuk itu dengan handuk yang baru sebagai kompres kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeliat saat Yunho menempelkan kompres pada kepalanya. Mata sayunya terbuka sedikit.

"Yun...," ucapnya sedikit gemetar. Sepertinya dia masih kedinginan. Yunho hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan istrinya dan membelai rambut yang menutupi poni Jaejoong. Dia merasakan panas yang cukup tinggi dari tubuh istrinya itu.

"Yun...," ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil mengelus pipi Yunho. Yunho bisa merasakan gerakan lemah dari istrinya dan tangan istrinya yang dingin.

"Apa istriku?" jawab Yunho sambil mencium tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa... apa kamu menyesal menikah denganku? Apa aku hanya merepotkanmu? Apa aku hanya jadi bebanmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih dan lemah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, Boo. Aku malah beruntung memilikimu. Aku beruntung memiliki istri yang sangat perhatian sepertimu," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?"

Yunho menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah," ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Istirahatlah. Maaf aku kemarin memaksamu melakukan 3 ronde sampai kamu sakit," ucap Yunho.

"Aku memang lemah Yun.. maafkan aku," ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya. Pusing kembali menyerangnya.

"Tidak. Kamu kuat. Kamu sangat kuat," ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong senang menerima perlakuan suami yang selalu menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun selama 3 tahun ini.

Dia kembali memenjamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan suaminya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing sehingga dia tidak kuat bangun.

Yunho kembali berbaring di samping istrinya dan memberikan kehangatan untuk istrinya.

Dia berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya.

.

.

TBC or delete?

.

.

Hai semua hehehe ^^

Karena banyak permintaan untuk membuat sequel dari Happiness or Tears, jadi saya membuatnya.

Semoga kalian menyukai sequel ini.

Maaf kalau alur ceritanya cepat, sebenarnya saya juga lack of ide.

Kalau reader mau request endingnya juga boleh, akan saya usahakan cerita kali ini seperti yang reader mau hehehe ^^

.

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi menjelang. Badan Jaejoong masih terasa panas walaupun tidak sepanas kemarin. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir dia dan Yunho di Paris.

Jaejoong membuka mata doenya dan melihat suaminya berbaring di sampingnya dengan lelap. Dia tau suaminya terus terbangun saat dia tidak bisa tidur.

Jaejoong mengelus lembut pipi Yunho dan mengecup pipi Yunho dengan sayang.

Dia berjalan menuju cermin.

Dilihatnya wajahnya yang masih pucat dan bibirnya yang sedikit putih karena dia masih demam.

"Kenapa aku selemah ini? Aku harus makan banyak vitamin," gumamnya sambil mengelus bibirnya.

Dia melihat lehernya yang penuh dengan tanda sedikit keunguan, kiss mark Yunho yang masih ada di lehernya.

"Aish, sekarang kan sedang summer, aneh kalau aku pakai scarf. Bagaimana cara aku menutupinya?" gumamnya sambil membelai kiss mark itu. Dalam hatinya dia senang dengan adanya tanda itu. Yunho membuat kiss mark itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu dominan selama mereka bercinta.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan memakai baju kemeja untuk menutupi kissmark pada tubuhnya.

Dia cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena dari kemarin dia belum mandi.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia kemudian membangunkan Yunho yang masih tertidur lelap dengan cara mengelitikinya, tapi cara itu gagal. Jaejoong masih punya cara lain yaitu menghisap bibir Yunho dengan bibir cherrynya.

Cara itu berhasil, Yunho terbangun setelah Jaejoong menghisap dan sesekali menjilat bibir Yunho.

"Prince sudah bangun hmm? Apa kamu memimpikan aku sampai kalau dibangunkan dengan kelitikan sekalipun kamu tidak mau bangun?" kekeh Jaejoong sambil mengusap bibir hati milik Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Jaejoong. Kebiasaan suaminya yang baru bangun tidur pasti tidak akan langsung sadar sepenuhnya. Dia harus mengumpulkan kesadarannya terlebih dahulu baru bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Dia langsung menyambar handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Yunho mandi, Jaejoong menyiapkan baju yang akan Yunho pakai hari ini. Dia menyiapkan satu kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana berwarna hitam selutut dan juga sepatu bermotif papan catur. Dia sambil kemeja kotak-kotak hitam, putih, dan abu-abu dari lemari Yunho dan mengambil celana serta sepatu dari lemarinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya ternyata.

Sambil menunggu Yunho selesai mandi, Jaejoong merapikan sedikit dandanannya hari ini dan menyusun rencana untuk hari ini untuk menebus waktu yang hilang karena Jaejoong sakit kemarin.

Dia menuliskan rencana itu di smart phonenya.

Dimulai dari menjelajahi kuliner di Paris, makan es krim, membeli oleh-oleh, sampai puncaknya saat malam, candle light dinner di restoran yang dekat dan menghadap menara Eiffel sehingga mereka bisa melihat menara Eiffel dengan jelas. Setelah makan mereka akan berjalan0jalan di bawah menara Eiffel dan duduk di dekat menara Eiffel sampai larut malam sambil membicarakan mengenai keluarga kecil mereka kelak. Anak mereka berapa, mereka akan tinggal dimana, mereka akan mempunyai anak laki-laki atau perempuan, semuanya akan mereka bicarakan. Akan indah pastinya.

Jaejoong masih terlarut dengan rencananya sampai tidak sadar sang suami sudah selesai mandi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong terkejut saat sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipinya. Dia langsung menyembunyikan rencana yang dia susun tadi. Sebagai surprise hmm?

"Kamu sedang apa Boo? Serius sekali," kekeh Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ada saja. Kamu tidak boleh tau," jawab Jaejoong sambil menyentil hidung Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kamu pelit," jawab Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Biarkan saja aku pelit. Cepat pakai baju sana, nanti kamu masuk angin," kata Jaejoong sambil mengecup bibir Yunho.

"Beritahu dulu apa itu tadi," pinta Yunho dengan manja.

"Aigoo dasar beruang besar. Nanti kamu juga akan tau hehehe," kekeh Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuh Yunho dan menyuruhnya untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Jinjja? Baiklah. Akan aku tunggu apa itu. Awas ya kalau tidak menarik," ucapnya sambil menyentil dahi Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tenang saja, nanti kamu akan kubuat terkaget-kaget," ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuat bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh Yunho.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke arah pusat kota Paris dan mencari kuliner di sudut-sudut kota penuh dengan romansa tersebut.

Sesekali para pejalan kaki melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan terpesona. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka begitu tampan, ah, yang satu lagi tampan dan cantik. Pantas mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mereka sampai di depan restoran yang menjual masakan tradisional Perancis dan makan di restoran tersebut.

Mereka bersenda gurau dan menebar keromantisan sehingga membuat para pengunjung restoran tersebut merasa iri.

Setelah selesai makan, Jaejoong pergi ke toilet yang ada di restoran tersebut dan Yunho menunggunya di depan restoran sambil melihat-lihat cindera mata khas kota Paris.

Hal yang tak terduga datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah dibuntuti sejak kemarin.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat cindera mata, Yunho menyadari ada orang yang akan membiusnya. Dia langsung menghindar dan memukul orang tersebut. Ada 4 orang menghadangnya tapi semuanya bisa dihajar dengan jurus aikidonya.

Karena berada di keramaian dan takut orang lain terluka, dia langsung mengarahkan para penculik tersebut ke jalanan yang cukup sepi.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari restoran tersebut mendapati Yunho tidak ada dan langsung mencari Yunho.

Matanya tertuju pada arah pandang para pejalan kaki di sana.

Dia kemudian menerobos para pejalan kaki dan menuju ke arah pusat keributan di sana.

Betapa terkejutnya dia Yunho sedang berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kaca mata hitam. Sepertinya mereka orang Korea.

Dia langsung menerjang dan membantu Yunho melepaskan diri dari oarng-orang tersebut.

"Boo! Kenapa kamu ke sini? Jangan ke sini, ini berbahaya!" ucap Yunho sambil menghindar dari pukulan salah seorang penculik yang akan mengenai wajahnya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kamu kalah. Kita hajar mereka bersama lalu pergi," ucap Jaejoong sambil meninju salah seorang penculik.

Para pejalan kaki tidak bisa ikut membantu karena ada dua orang penculik yang membawa senjata api dan menodongkannya ke arah pengguna pejalan kaki.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terus berkelahi melawan 12 penculik yang menghadang mereka sampai slaah seorang penculik meninju wajah Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong tersungkur ke belakang dan terpisah dari Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung berlari ke arah Yunho tetapi dia terkena tembakan di tangan kirinya.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan sementara mata Yunho terbelalak melihat istrinya tertembak.

"Boo!" teriak Yunho saat melihat penculik itu menodongkan senjata api tepat ke arah dada Jaejoong. Para orang yang berkumpul di situ berteriak histeris.

Jaejoong tepaku. Dia terdiam, berharap semua hal ini tidak pernah ada. Dia masih ingin hidup damai bersama Yunho, memiliki banyak anak, dan mengasuh mereka sampai mereka memiliki cicit. Mereka akan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga mereka kelak dan dapat menikmati masa tua mereka bersama.

'Tidak. Tidak boleh berakhir di sini,' batin Jaejoong.

Saat orang tersebut melepas tembakannya, Jaejoong dengan cepat menghindar dan kemudian berbalik menyerang penembak tersebut. Dia memukul penembak tersebut tepat di perutnya lalu merebut senjata api yang dipegang oleh penembak tersebut. Lalu dia mengarahkan senjata api itu ke kepala penembak tersebut.

"Kembalikan Yunho atau dia akan mati," ujar Jaejoong dengan penuh kemarahan kepada penculik yang lain.

Penculik yang lain tidak bergeming. Malah penembak kedua mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Yunho.

"Begitu juga dengan suamimu," ujar penembak kedua.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Yunho. Gerakannya terkunci, dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia benar-benar merasa takut. Hanya ada bayangan istrinya, keluarga, dan teman-temannya yang saat ini dipikirannya.

Jaejoong benar-benar dilema saat ini. Dia masih terus mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah penembak pertama tersebut sampai akhirnya polisi datang.

Saat polisi datang itulah, para penculik itu dengan cepat menarik Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan penembak pertama.

"Boo!" teriak Yunho untuk kedua kalinya saat dirinya dibawa penculik.

"Yun!" teriak Jaejoong sambil hendak mengejar Yunho tapi ditahan oleh para polisi karena berbahaya. Terlebih dengan tangannya yang terluka.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli. Susah payah dia melepaskan diri dari para polisi yang mencegahnya tersebut dan mengejar mobil yang membawa Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan tembakan tapi hanya mengenai bagian belakang mobil dan kaca mobil tersebut. Sayangnya kaca mobil tersebut anti peluru.

Merasa mobil itu semakin menjauh, Jaejoong menghapalkan plat mobil tersebut dan dengan segera mencari kendaraan untuk mengejar mobil penculik yang membawa Yunho.

Ada salah satu pengguna jalan yang sendari tadi memperhatikan dia kemudian memberikan tumpangan untuknya.

"Naiklah!" ujarnya sambil berhenti di depan Jaejoong dan membuka kaca helmnya.

"Hyung!" seru Jaejoong sambil membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat kakak iparnya memberikan tumpangan untuk mengejar Yunho.

"Cepat naik! Aku akan menyuruh anggota kepolisian ikut serta," ucapnya sambil memberikan kode kepada para anggota kepolisian. Para anggota kepolisian mengangguk dan kemudian menghubungi markas mereka.

Jaejoong langsung naik ke motor hyungnya. Mereka melaju dengan cepat menembus jalanan Paris yang terbilang cukup sepi.

Saat di perjalanan, Kwon Seung Hyun, kakak iparnya tersebut memberikan smartphone dan sapu tangannya ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggunakan smartphone tersebut untuk menghubungi noonanya yang ada di Paris.

"Noona, Yunho diculik! Kabarkan ke rumah dan suruh separuh body guardku ke sini dengan pesawat bagaimanapun caranya. Suruh mereka aktifkan GPS dan pelacak yang ada padaku dan Yunho," ucapnya sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tangan kirinya yang sudah dia balut dengan sapu tangan hyungnya.

"Yunho diculik!? Baiklah, akan noona kabarkan ke rumah!" ucap Kwon Yoo Hye.

Dia menutup telpon dari adiknya dan langsung menghubungi rumah Kim.

Setelah menghubungi rumah Kim, dia langsung mengambil jaket dan bertemu anaknya sebentar sebelum dia pergi mengejar Jaejoong.

"Umma pergi dulu ya sayang. Hanya sebentar kok. Jangan nakal ya dengan Rin Ahjumma," ucapnya pada Kwon Seung Bin, anak sulungnya yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Baik Umma, tenang saja," ucapnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi.

"Jaga dia, Rin Ahjumma."

"Tentu nyonya. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan jangan lupakan ini," ucap Rin Ahjumma sambil memberikan setruman listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Yoonhye mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah anaknya.

Yoohye mencium pipi Seungbin dan langsung pergi ke garasi, mengaktifkan GPS dan pelacak serta mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

Kembali ke Jaejoong.

Setelah dia membuntuti kawanan penculik yang menculik Yunho dan sempat beberapa kali kehilangan jejak, dia berhenti di salah satu gudang yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian kawanan penculik yang menculik Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat pucat karena dia cukup kehilangan banyak darah.

Jaejoong langsung meminum pil penambah darah dan bersembunyi di salah satu sudut gudang tersebut, menunggu bala bantuan datang.

"Hyung, kita tunggu sampai kapan?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sabar menghajar para penculik yang menculik suaminya tetapi Seunghyun mencegahnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Agen rahasia polisi sedang menuju ke sini," ucap Seunghyun sambil melihat GPS miliknya.

Seunghyun sebenarnya adalah agen rahasia yang bertugas di Paris. Pantas dia bisa mendapatkan banyak agen rahasia yang membantunya.

Tak lama, Yoohye datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadannya?" bisiknya sambil mengamati keadaan dengan teropongnya.

"Banyak penjaga di dalam. Kita tidak bisa langsung masuk," ucap Seunghyun sambil mengamati para penculik dari kaca mata tendeteksi panas miliknya.

Jaejoong masih meringis kesakitan saat dia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Yoonhye yang melihat Jaejoong meringis langsung melihat ke arah luka di tangan kiri adiknya dan memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk menghentikan pendarahan Jaejoong.

Dia menyuntikkan sedikit obat bius pada luka Jaejoong dan langsung mengeluarkan peralatan medis untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang ada di tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat Yoohye mengeluarkan semua peralatan medis. Dia langsung menutup matanya untuk menahan sakit.

Yoohye memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Jaejoong untuk Jaejoong gigit apabila merasakan sakit.

Seunghyun terus berjaga dan melakukan kontak dengan agen rahasia lainnya yang sudah tiba di gudang tersebut.

Yoonhye langsung mengeluarkan pisau bedah dan mulai melakukan pembedahan kecil untuk mengambil peluru pada tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit sapu tangan itu erat saat dia merasakan timah itu diambil dari tangannya.

Perih.

Pikirannya langsung mengarah pada Yunho. Saat dia kesakitan seperti ini, pasti Yunho akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Pikirannya terus mengarah ke arah Yunho sampai dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menyelamatkan Yunho dan memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Yunho saat itu juga tanpa menunggu aba-aba Senghyun dan jahitannya yang belum selesai dijahit oleh Yoohye.

Jaejoong langsung mencari Yunho ke seluruh gudang. Dia melihat pelacak dan menemukan Yunho di salah satu ruangan.

Seunghyun dan Yoohye tidak bisa berteriak karena mereka akan ketahuan. Mereka hanya menggeram dan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang sambil terus melindungi Jaejoong dan mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Seunghyun juga memberikan isyarat kepada agen rahasia yang sudah siap untuk membantu mereka.

Jaejoong benar-benar harus menemukan Yunho secepatnya. Walau darah yang keluar dari tangannya belum berhenti juga, dia terus berlari dan memukul siapapun yang meghalangi jalannya.

Dia merobek kemejanya dan menekan pendarahannya.

Instingnya berubah liar. Dia langsung menerjang ke ruangan tempat dimana Yunho disekap. Seunghyun dan Yoohye melindungi Jaejoong dari para anak buah mafia yang menculik Yunho dari belakang.

Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu gudang dengan kasar. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat suaminya berbaju kusut, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ternyata terus meronta untuk bebas sampai akhirnya dia dipukul dibagian wajahnya yang membuat bibirnya pecah.

Melihat keadaan suaminya yang seperti itu, Jaejoong langsung menerjang siapapun yang ada di depannya tanpa terkecuali.

Yunho kaget melihat Jaejoong yang datang ke arahnya dengan membabi buta.

"Kalian merusak semua rencanaku dan membuat bajuku jadi jelek. Akan kumusnahkan kalian!" ucap Jaejoong dengan marahnya kepada para penculik.

Yunho kaget melihat tangan kiri Jaejoong yang terus mengeluarkan darah tetapi istrinya itu tetap menerjang siapapun yanga ada di depannya. Memukul, menendang, Jaejoong melakukan jurus karatenya untuk bertahan. Dia tidak akan mungkin selamat kalau dia dikeroyok oleh banyak orang.

Dia menggeram.

Dia langsung menerjang siapapun di depannya walaupun tangannya terikat oleh kursi.

"Boo, lepaskan ikatanku," ucap Yunho saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung melepaskan ikatan Yunho dan kembali berkelahi. Mereka berdua langsung mengeluarkan jurus karate dan aikidonya sementara Seunghyun dan Yoohye yang sudah selesai meringkus semua anak buah mafia penculik itu hanya menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berkelahi.

"Kita tidak perlu turun tangan," ucap Seunghyun merangkul istrinya.

"Iya, tinggal 10 lagi, harusnya mereka bisa menyelesaikannya," ucap Yoohye sambil memainkan setruman listrik yang diberikan oleh Rin Ahjumma. Yoohye mensetrum para penculik yang menerjang ke arahnya.

"Tidak akan membuat jantung berhenti. Paling hanya pingsan," ucap Yoohye santai saat memergoki Seunghyun yang menatap horror ke setruman listrik itu, "kalau kamu bandel, akan aku setrum juga."

Seunghyun menelan ludahnya. Istrinya ini memang sama dengan mertuanya.

Setelah itu terdengar bunyi helikopter datang. Ternyata itu adalah Cho Ahjumma dengan beberapa bodyguard disusul oleh Kepala pelayan keluarga Jung.

"Kita terlambat," ucap Cho Ahjumma santai sambil membawa senapan sniper.

"Benar," ucap Yoo Ahjussi, kepala pelayan keluarga Jung.

Mereka hanya menatap kedua sejoli itu yang masih menerjang siapapun di depannya.

"Nona tidak bantu tuan muda?" tanya Cho Ahjumma sambil membidik seorang penculik tepat di kakinya.

Dor

Dia menembak penculik itu. Bukan timah panas yang keluar, tapi hanya bola karet kecil yang akan membuat mati rasa.

Benar saja, penculik itu tersungkur dan tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh kakinya mati rasa.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa para pelayan sangat terlatih di keluarga Kim dan kerabatnya. Mereka tidak akan sembarangan memilih kepala pelayan atau pengasuh.

Cho Ahjumma sendiri dulunya adalah mantan sniper. Cho Ahjussi juga. Yoo Ahjussi sendiri adalah seorang bodyguard tangguh dan Rin Ahjumma adalah mantan karyawan pabrik pembuat senjata.

Mereka berbeda dengan kepala pelayan lainnya dan juga mereka dibayar mahal untuk menjadi kepala pelayan yang profesional.

Jaejoong menengok ke belakang dan mendapati noona, hyung, Cho Ahjumma, Yoo Ahjussi, dan para body guard sedang melihat dia berkelahi.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian tidak membantuku!?" ucap Jaejoong sambil meninju seorang penculik.

"Tuan, semua musuh sudah dilumpuhkan oleh tuan," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil membidik salah satu penculik dan menembak tepat dipunggungnya.

Sementara agen rahasia yang lain sudah meringkus mafia yang menculik Yunho ditempat lain. Motifnya adalah meminta tebusan kepada Mr. Jung.

Jaejoong melihat sekeliling dan musuh terakhir sudah pingsan dipukul oleh Yunho.

Seketika Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Boo, kita ke rumah sakit," ucap Yunho sambil memegang tangan kiri Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan kemudian menangis di pelukan Yunho.

Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang dan menenangkan istrinya yang menangis terisak.

Jaejoong terus menangis sampai dia merasa kelelahan.

Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong makin pucat langsung mengajak Jaejoong ke rumah sakit tapi Jaejoong tidak mau.

"Rencana kita berantakan," ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Gwaenchana, kita bisa melakukannya nanti," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kepala Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau sekarang," ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Boo—"

"Tidak mau, aku mau pergi sekarang," rengek Jaejoong yang membuat semua orang terkekeh.

Tidak ada yang tahan dengan Jaejoong yang bermanja-manja kepada oorang di dekatnya. Dia terleihat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf kami karena datang terlambat, kami akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kalian berdua," ucap Yoo Ahjussi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Rahasia," jawab Cho Ahjumma yang membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Luka Jaejoong sudah dijahit dan diapun sudah berganti baju. Dia dan Yunho sedang ditutup matanya dan sedang berjalan dengan dituntun oleh Cho Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai tuan," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil menyuruh Jaejoong duduk, " buka mata kalian."

Yunho dan Jaejoong membuka ikatan penutup mata dan mata mereka.

Mereka terkesima karena mereka berada tepat di depan menara Eiffel dan candle light dinner yang terlihat romantis. Di sekeliling mereka bertebaran kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih.

"Silahkan makan tuan muda dan nyonya," kata Yoo Ahjussi sambil menggoda kedua pasangan tersebut. Yunho tertawa sedangkan Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya karena Yoo Ahjussi menyebutnya dengan sebutan nyonya.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat sambil mendengarkan lantunan biola dari Yoo Ahjussi.

"Boo, terima kasih sudah mau menolongku," udap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan kembali makan.

"Boo?"

"hmmm?" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyuap spaghetti ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa kamu hanya bergumam?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan heran.

Jaejoong menelan makanannya, "aku kelaparan suamiku." Jaejoong kembali makan sementara Yunho terkekeh. Istrinya sangat lucu.

"Terima kasih Boo," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening istrinya yang sedang menunduk.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dan memeluk Yunho. Dia tidak peduli rasa sakit pada tangan kirinya. Dia hanya ingin memeluk suaminya sekarang.

"Kamu tau? Aku takut kehilanganmu," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku di sini, tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan terus menjagamu Boo," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku pikir aku akan mati tadi. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu," ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit gemenat. Sepertinya dia menahan tangis.

Yunho mengetahui istrinya masih shock hanya mengelus lembut tangan istrinya untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Tidak akan terulang. Kejadian itu tidak akan terulang Boo," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup tangan Jaejoong.

Tangis Jaejong tumpah dan Yunho membiarkan hal itu. Yunho membiarkan istrinya menangis sambil memeluknya dengan tetap memberikan kehangatan untuk istrinya.

"Boo, Saranghae," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup rahang Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae," ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit terisak.

Mereka berciuman dan berpelukan sangat lama. Melepaskan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang baru saja mereka lalui. Berbagi cinta dan kehangatan.

Sementara yang lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Mereka sangat serasi," ucap Seunghyun sambil mengelus punggung Yoohye yang menggendong Seungbin yang sibuk bermain dengan gameboynya.

"Sangat," ucap Yoohye sambil mengecup pipi Seunghyun,"kita juga serasi hehehe."

"Tentu saja," ucap Seunghyun sambil mengecup dahi Seungbin dan menerima kekehan dari Seungbin.

Sementara Cho Ahjumma dan Yoo Ahjussi hanya memandang kedua tuan muda mereka yang berbahagia dan akan pulang bersama mereka besok.

.

TBC

.

Saya datang dengan Chapter 2 hehehe ^^

Saya tidak mengedit lagi chapter ini jadi maaf kalau ada kalimat yang aneh dan typo

Untuk chapter berikutnya Jaejoong baru akan hamil ehehhe. Pasti ada kejutan untuk Yunho~ hihihi XD

Happy reading semuanya ^^

Jangan lupa untuk review ya ^^ saya sangat senang menerima review dari kalian ^^

Thank you for reading and reviewing this ff ^^

.

Balasan review:

rara : iyadong pasti hihiihi

putri shinichi : iya ini sudah diteruskan hehehe semoga nggak kapok bacanya ^^

hyukkie-chan : hahaha, bisa diatur *loh hehehe

jema agassi hahaha ok ^^

Guest : tentu saja, jaemma kan super mom hehehe

KJhwang hehehe iya, pasti lanjut.. makasih udah terus mengikuti ceritanya dari awal hehehe ^^

BambiJung : bukan kok.. memang ketahanan tubuh dia di sini lemah hehehe

lipminnie : iya semoga hehehe

RedsXiah : hehehe tenang saja

YeChun : di chapter 1 lagi hehehe

JungJaema : langsung hamil kok hihihihi tapi bukan Cuma Yunho yang jadi repot karena mintanya aneh anah

abilhikmah : kenapa jae? Wkwkwk

misterDee : hehehe ini udah update kok ^^ makasih udah selalu menunggu update ffku ^^

Kang Hyun Yoo : iya hehehe ^^ Iya kan saya lanjutkan ^^ di chapter selanjutnya Jaejoong hamil kok ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setelah hampir 1 bulan kepulangan YunJae ke Korea setelah berlibur ke Paris. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Mereka harus melewati beberapa tes dan beberapa project agar bisa lulus dari perkuliahan mereka dan meraih gelar sarjana. Baru setelah itu mereka akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan.

Setelah pernikahan YunJae, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menikah terlebih dahulu tetapi juga belum dikaruniai anak mengingat Changmin masih kuliah sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan projectnya yaitu pameran fotografi karena dia adalah seorang fotografer profesional dan ketua dari yayasan fotografi yang dia buat.

YooSu sendiri masih dalam tahap tunangan setelah 2 bulan yang lalu Yoochun secara resmi melamar Junsu. YooSu hanya ingin menikah kalau memang mereka sudah siap dan semua urusan pendidikan mereka sudah selesai.

.

Di sinilah mereka YunYooSuMinKyu. Mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang sambil menikmati makan siang mereka di hari yang cukup panas.

"Aku bawa semangka!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hoa aku mau!" teriak Changmin sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Hoa, banyak sekali semangkanya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, ini dikirim langsung dari kebun di Jepang," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyuap satu potong semangka.

"Banyak sekali, sampai kamu bawa 3 kotak makanan besar," ucap Yunho sambil ikut mengambil semangka segar dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Huum, aku sedang ingin makan banyak semangka," jawab Jaejoong sambil terus makan semangkanya.

"Memang enak makan semangka di cuaca yang cukup panas ini," ucap Yoochun sambil makan semangkanya dan bersender di bahu Junsu.

"Huum," balas Junsu dengan anggukan kepala karena mulutnya penuh dengan semangka.

Setelah mereka makan sangat banyak semangka, termasuk Jaejoong yang menghabiskan 1 kotak besar sebesar kotak ukuran 50 x 30 cm sendirian, mereka berbaring dibawah pohon rindang yang cukup besar tersebut. Mereka sedang ada di vila milik Yoochun yang terletak di perbukitan.

Rasa kantuk mendera mereka sampai mereka tertidur.

Saat mereka bangun, ternyata sudah sore dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke vila.

saat mereka kembali ke vila, Jaejoong langsung buru-buru lari ke toilet dan tidak lama terdengar suara orang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Yunho langsung mengetuk pintu toilet untuk menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong.

"Boo, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho.

Hening beberapa saat sampai terdengar Jaejoong kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali dan terdengar suara air menyiram kloset.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena kebanyakan makan semangka," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang diberikan oleh Junsu.

"Hyung makan melebihi aku," jawab Changmin sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Iya, habis semangkanya enak," jawab Jaejoong sebelum meneguk air putih.

"Makanya hyung jangan mengikuti Changmin yang perutnya seperti karet," ucap Yoochun sambil menggeplak perut Changmin.

"Ya hyung! " teriak Changmin saat Yoochun menggeplak perutnya dengan cukup kencang.

"Hahaha, sudah kita mandi dulu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sementara yang lain memilih memakai kamar mandi yang ada di masing-masing kamar mereka dengan bergantian.

.

Saat malam menjemput, mereka makan di pinggir laut ditemani dengan puluhan lilin yang melingkari mereka. Membentuk lingkaran yang melingkari mereka.

Mereka tampak lahap menyantap berbagai macam seafood kecuali dengan satu orang.

Jaejoong hanya menatap kepiting rebus yang ada di depannya tanpa ada niat menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Hyung kenapa tidak dimakan kepitingnya?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyuap lobster ukuran jumbo miliknya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Yunho langsung memegang kening Jaejoong. Cukup hangat. Memang Jaejoong terlihat lebih pucat sekarang ini dibandingkan tadi siang.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentuh leher Jaejoong.

"Tidak kok," jawab Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau aku suapi?" tanya Yunho sambil mnyendok cumi bakar madu miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung melahap makanan yang Yunho berikan.

"Lagi," ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka mulutnya lebar, minta disuapi.

Kemudian Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong udang mayonaise.

Jaejoong kembali mengunyahnya dengan semangat.

"Lagi," ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali membuka mulutnya dan membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Makan sendiri Boo," ucap Yunho sambil menyuap udang mayonaisenya.

Jaejoong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan masuk ke vila.

"Jaejoong hyung ngambek," ucap Junsu sambil melirik ke arah Yunho.

Yunho langsung berdiri dan mengejar Jaejoong yang sedang ngambek. Yang lain hanya mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dan juga perubahan sikap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam dan meneguk air putih. Setelah meneguk air putih, dia tiduran di sofa.

"Yun jahat," ucapnya kembali saat menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa.

Yunho masuk ke dalam vila saat Jaejoong menutup kepalanya dengan bantal sofa dan Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau Yunho masuk.

Yunho langsung mengambil bantal yang menutupi kepala Jaejoong dan menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget dan langsung menggeplak bahu Yunho.

"Ya! Membuatku kaget saja," ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kamu menutup wajahmu hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan langsung mengambil bantal sofa dari Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jaejoong sambil kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Kamu sakit hmm? Tidak biasanya kamu manja dan sensitif Boo," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bergumam.

Yunho mendesah pelan dan kemudian kembali mengambil bantal yang didekap Jaejoong.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Boo, kamu kenapa hmm? Kalau kamu tidak bilang, aku mana tau apa yang terjadi," ucap Yunho sambil membelai poni Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya mau makan kalau Yun suapi."

"Baiklah, akan aku suai. Kamu mau makan apa? Tumben sekali kamu manja Boo," ucap Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Ish jangan cubit—cubit," jawab Jaejoong dengan muka kesalnya.

"Ayo kita makan lagi, masih banyak makanan yang belum kita habiskan. Nanti dihabiskan oleh Changmin," ucap Yunho sambil mengajak Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau makan seafood lagi," ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil banana cake dari sana, "aku mau makan ini."

"Yasudah, sini aku suapi," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil banana cake dari tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil pisau dan memotong banana cake, lalu mengambil dua potong.

"Jja, buka mulutmu," Yunho mengarahkan sendok dengan banana cake di atasnya ke mulut cherry Jaejoong dan langsung dilahap oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat senang saat disuapi oleh Yunho.

Yunho kembali mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui perubahan sikap dan sifat pada istrinya.

"Boo, nanti setelah pulang, kita ke dokter ya," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil sedikit banana cake yang sudah tinggal 1 potong.

"Untuk apa?" jawab Jaejoong sebelum dia disuapi banana cake.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh denganmu Boo. Lebih baik kita ke dokter."

Warna wajah Jaejoong menjadi keruh.

"Aku tidak sakit," jawabnya dingin.

"Tapi aku agak aneh dengan perubahan sifat dan sikapmu Boo," ucap Yunho sambil meletakan piring banana cake yang sudah tinggal setengah di atas meja.

"Pokoknya aku tidak sakit," ucap Jaejoong keras kepala.

Jaejoong kembali mengambek dan duduk membelakangi Yunho. Yunho kembali mendesah pendek.

"Baiklah kita tidak usah pergi," ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, "tapi kalau kamu merasa tidak enak badan, kamu bilang ya,"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian duduk menghadap Yunho. Jaejoong langsung mencium bibir Yunho dan melumatnya sebentar.

"Aku beruntung punya suami seperhatian dirimu," ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali memeluk Yunho, kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku juga Boo. Aku tidak ingin kamu sakit," ucap Yunho sambil menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Hihihi Yun geli," kikik Jaejoong saat Yunho menciumi leher Jaejoong gemas. Hanya ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Nah, kamu lebih cantik kalau tertawa dan tersenyum," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu. Walaupun dia selalu mendengar banyak pujian dari suaminya, dia tetap saja malu kalau dipuji oleh suaminya.

Tak lama mereka kembali ke kamar mereka dan meninggalkan yang lain di halaman yang masih berpesta seafood.

.

Sepulang dari vila milik Yoochun, YunJae sedang menginap di rumah kediaman Kim.

"Umma, aku mau makan jeruk yang banyak," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil banyak jeruk dari keranjang buah yang ada di meja makan.

"Awas sakit perut Joongie," ucap Mr. Kim sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Iya Joongie. Kamu kan belum makan nasi. Nanti perutnya skait loh. Jeruk kan asam," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menuangkan sedikit gula ke teh Earl Grey miliknya.

"Tidak akan sakit perut Umma, Appa," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengupas jeruk. Dia terlihat lahap memakan jeruk itu.

Sementara itu Yunho keluar dari dapur dengan membaa 1 mangkuk yang sangat besar berisi tteokbokki.

"Aku makan dulu Umma, Appa," ucap Yunho sambil menyendok 4 sendok penuh sendok sayur berisi tteokbokki ke dalam mangkuknya sementara Jaejoong maish sibuk dengan acara makan jeruknya.

"Ya Yunho! Nanti kamu bisa sakit perut," ucap Mr. Kim kaget melihat Yunho memakan banyak tteokbokki sepagi itu.

"Tidak akan Appa," jawab Yunho makan tteokbokkinya dengan lahap.

Mr dan Mrs. Kim hanya berpandangan dan heran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tersebut.

.

Mrs. Kim masih memikirkan mengenai Yunho yang memakan banyak tteokbokki pagi-pagi dan juga Jaejoong yang makan 8 buah jeruk pagi ini.

Mrs. Kim kemudian menghubungi Mrs. Jung untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah Yoo In-ah, aku bingung dengan pola makan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunho makan tteokbokki banyak sekali pagi ini sedangkan Jaejoong makan banyak sekali jeruk. Menurutmu, ada apa dengan kedua anak kita?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Mrs. Jung.

"Benarkah Hye Rin-ah? Mungkin mereka hanya sedang ingin makan itu. Atau jangan-jangan...," ucap Mrs. Jung di seberang sana.

"Jnagan-jangan apa?" penasaran dengan ucapan Mrs. Jung.

"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang menggemukan badan mereka," jawab Mrs. Jung santai.

"Yang benar saja Yooin-ah," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengarkan perkataan besannya itu.

"Hahaha aku bercanda. Coba ajak mereka ke dokter. Setahuku Yunho tidak suka makanan pedas. Ini aneh," ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong juga makannya berlebihan. Kadang dia hanya mau makan kalau Yunho yang menyuapi. Biasanya dia tidak manja seperti itu," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil duduk di sofa.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku lagi kalau ada apa-apa, sepertinya anak-anak kita memang harus dibawa ke dokter. Sampai jumpa," ucap Mrs Jung.

"Sampai jumpa," saat Mrs. Kim menutup teleponnya, dia melihat Jaejoong memandanginya dari arah ruang makan dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter. Aku tidak sakit," ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Sepertinya tuan muda jadi gampang ngambek, nyonya," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil menyajikan segelas air dingin ke hadapan Mrs. Kim.

"Iya Cho Ahjumma. Aku juga bingung dibuatnya," kata Mrs. Kim sambil memijat dahinya perlahan dan kemudian Cho Ahjumma yang memijit dahi Mrs. Kim.

.

Sudah 3 hari ini Jaejoong tidak mau makan nasi. Dia hanya makan jeruk, mangga, dan yoghurt. Mengingat Yunho 3 hari tidak di rumah karena harus mengurus perusahaan dan Jaejoong juga terus menerus di kantor sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang dia makan. Yang Cho Ahjumma dan Mrs. Kim lihat, Jaejoong hanya memakan jeruk, mangga, dan yoghurt ketika di rumah.

Hari ini hari minggu, seharusnya Yunho ada di rumah karena kantor libur. Tetapi karena ada klien yang akan pulang ke Amerika setelah kunjungannya ke Korea, dia harus mengantar klien itu ke bandara, baru dia bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Tuan, ayo makan, nanti tuan sakit," bujuk Cho Ahjumma saat menyuapkan nasi ke depan bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau bukan Yun yang menyuapi, aku tidak mau makan," ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Tuan mudanya benar-benar aneh belakangan ini.

"Apa tuan muda hamil?" gumam Cho Ahjumma tetapi kemudian terdengar oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Yunho tidak mungkin melanggar janjinya kan?" ucap Mrs. Kim menatap Cho Ahjumma.

"Kalau memang melanggar bagaimana nyonya?" tanya Cho Ahjumma sambil meletakan sepiring nasi goreng di meja makan yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak tahu. Kita lihat nanti," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil kembali memijit pelipisnya.

.

Sore menjelang. Jaejoong sedang duduk-duduk sofa sambil melihat berita melalui iPadnya.

Kemudian dia merasakan mual yang teramat sangat dan dia berlari ke toilet.

Dia muntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma tidak ada di rumah, hanya ada 2 maid dan 2 body guard yang berjaga, sisanya membeli perlengkapan rumah tangga dan stock makanan ke supermarket. Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma sendiri sedang mengunjungu panti asuhan milik keluarga Kim yang ada di pinggiran Seoul . Jadi tinggalah Jaejoong sendirian di rumah kediaman Kim.

Setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, dia lalu berjalan ke arah kolam renang, berusaha mencari udara segar.

'Mungkin hanya masuk angin,' ucap Jaejoong sambil memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran kolam renang dengan kaki tercelup ke air kolam renang.

"Segarnya," ucap Jaejoong sambil memainkan air kolam renang yang bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa pusingnya.

Tak lama terdengar suara mobil Yunho dari garasi, tandanya Yunho sudah pulang.

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut suami yang sudah dia rindukan selama 3 hari belakangan ini.

Tapi saat dia berdiri, dia merasa semuanya berputar. Pusing teramat sangat menerpa kepalanya.

Yunho masuk melalui garasi yang terletak di belakang rumah dan hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok tinggi untuk ke kolam renang. Dia masuk melalui pintu kecil yang terhubung ke kolam renang.

Dia melihat istrinya di pinggir kolam renang dan dia sangat senang mengetahui istrinya menunggunya karena memang biasanya dia parkir di garasi.

Wajah Yunho berubah menjadi keruh saat melihat istrinya limbung dan tercebur ke kolam renang.

"Boo!" teriak Yunho yang langsung melempar tasnya dan masuk ke dalam kolam renang untuk menyelamatkan istrinya.

Para maid dan bodyguard terkejut dengan teriakan Yunho dan bergegas ke arah kolam renang.

Yunho langsung membopong tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri ke pinggir kolam. Dia tidak merasakan napas Jaejoong. Dia panik.

Yunho melakukan CPR di pinggir kolam renang sementara para maid mengambil handuk untuk kedua tuan muda mereka. Para bodyguard menghubungi Mrs. Kim dan Cho Ahjumma dan dokter.

"Boo, ayo keluarkan semua airnya supaya kamu bisa bernapas," ucap Yunho sambil kembali melakukan napas buatan kepada Jaejoong. Dia tau Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya.

Jaejoong langsung memuntahkan air yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

Mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka. Yunho langsung memeluk istrinya erat.

"Boo, kamu membuatku sangat panik," ucap Yunho sambil menciumi setiap inci wajah istrinya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan istrinya.

Jaejoong hanya membalas pelukan Yunho dengan lemah. Kepalanya masih pusing.

"Yun.. Selamat datang," ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukan senyum lemahnya.

"Terima kasih Boo. Kali ini kamu harus diperiksa dokter," ucap Yunho masih sambil mendekap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Dia juga merasa kondisinya melemah mengingat dia tidak makan nasi beberapa hari.

Yunho langsung membopong Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka diikuti dengan dokter yang sudah datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

.

"Jaejoong-shi kondisinya sangat lemah. Apakah dia makan dengan baik belakangan ini?" tanya dokter Lee saat sudah berada di depan kamar YunJae.

Para maid menggelengkan kepalanya disusul tatapan kaget dari Yunho.

"Jadi, Jaejoong makan dengan tidak teratur?" tanya Yunho kepada para maid.

"Bukan hanya itu tuan, tuan Jaejoong juga tidak mau makan nasi. Tuan Jaejoong hanya mau makan buah jeruk, mangga, dan yoghurt," jawab salah seorang maid.

Yunho kaget mendengar istrinya tidak mendapatkan asupan makanan yang benar. Dia memijit pelipisnya.

"Tuan Jaejoong bilang kalau tuan mau makan asal tuan Yunho yang menyuapi. Kami semua sudah mencoba membujuk tuan muda untuk makan, bahkan Nyonya besar dan Cho Ahjumma kewalahan saat tuan muda tidak mau makan," ucap maid yang lain.

Kali ini dia merasa bersalah karena dia bilang kalau dia akan menyuapi Jaejoong kalau Jaejoong makan, tapi kenyataannya dia sangat sibuk.

"Apakah apakah ada perubahan pada sifat dan sikap Jaejoong-shi belakangan ini?" tanya dokter Lee yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong-shi hamil?" tanya dokter Lee lagi.

Mereka semua membelalakan matanya kaget, terlebih Yunho karena dia tidak menyangka istrinya akan hamil secepat ini.

"Jaejoongku hamil dok?" tanya Yunho sambil masih terkaget-kaget.

"Ya, male pregnancy. Usia kehamilan sudah 1 bulan. Selamat Yunho-shi," dokter Lee langsung menjabat tangan Yunho. Yunho sendiri masih diam tidak percaya.

"Tapi, kenapa saya juga ikut ngidam dok? Saya makan sangat banyak tteokbokki, kimchi, mochi, dan spaghetti dalam jumlah yang banyak," tanya Yunho.

"Hal itu wajar terjadi. Sang suami bisa saja ikut mengidam walaupun istrinya yang hamil. Karena ini adalah male pregnancy, tolong perhatikan asupan makan Jaejoong-shi dan kebiasaaan yang Jaejoong-shi lakukan. Jangan lupa selalu mengingatkan Jaejoong-shi untuk makan teratur dan minum susu untuk ibu hamil. Selain itu periksa kandungan ke dokter minimal 4 kali karena kondisi kandungan pada male pregnancy biasanya lemah, ditambah dengan Jaejoong-shi yang kondisi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Yunho-shi harus memberikan perhatian extra untuk Jaejoong-shi dan jangan buat dia stress," jelas dokter Lee.

Semua yang ada di ruangan mengangguk, "Bagus. Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, silahkan hubungi saya, saya akan datang. Ini resep vitamin untuk Jaejoong-shi dan obat untuk penurun demamnya, Jaejoong-shi sedikit demam. Saya permisi," ucap dokter Lee sambil tersenyum dan berjalan pulang.

Setelah Yunho mengantar dokter Lee ke depan gerbang kediaman Kim, Yunho langsung masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Jaejoong yang kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet kamar mereka.

Yunho langsung memijit tengkuk Jaejoong dan membiarkan istrinya mengeluarkan isi perutnya sampai semuanya terasa nyaman.

Setelah selesai, dia langsung menggendong Jaejoong bridal style dan menidurkannya di ranjang king size milik mereka.

"Yun..," ujar Jaejoong lemas. Dia masih lemas karena memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Yunho membalasnya dengan bergumam dan menylimuti Jaejoong.

"Aku hamil," ucap Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Aku tau Boo dan aku sangat senang. Aku akan menjadi Appa," ucap Yunho sambil mengembangkan senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi kamu harus makan yang teratur, tidak boleh egois, dan selalu menjaga baby kita," ucap Yunho sambil mengelua perut Jaejoong," karena di sini ada baby kita, aku tidak mau kita menyakiti baby kita. Kamu juga tidak mau kan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut mengusap perutnya.

"Baby, Umma akan jaga baby dengan baik, tapi baby juga jangan nakal ya," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut, bayinya pasti bisa mendengarnya.

"Baby, kami akan merawat kamu dengan baik sampai seterusnya. Tumbuhlah dengan baik," ucap Yunho.

"Yun.. berarti kita..."

"Kalian melanggar janji kalian," ucap Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung masuk ke kamar YunJae.

"Umma," lirih Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan.

"Kami sebenarnya kecewa dengan kalian berdua. Kami sudah memberikan kepercayaan kami kepada kalian agar Jaejoong hamil setelah upacara kelulusan, tetapi malah sekarang sudah hamil," ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Umma, jangan salahkan Jaejoong, ini salahku," ucap Yunho sambil berlutut dihadapan Ummanya.

"Anni, aku juga bersalah, maafkanaku Umma," ucap Jaejoong juga ikut berlutut padahal badannya masih lemas.

"Aigoo kalian berdua berdiri," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menyuruh YunJae berdiri.

"Kami kecewa bukan karena melanggar janji kalian, tapi karena kami tidak mengetahui kehamilan Jaejoong lebih awal dan sebenarnya kami sudah merencanakan untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi bulan depan, ternyata sekarang bayinya sudah ada," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan ucapan Mrs. Kim.

"Jaga dia, jaga bayi itu dengan baik," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil meneppuk bahu Yunho lembut.

"Soal hamil saat kelulusan, sebenarnya kan kalian sudah lulus, hanya saja kami kira kalian akan melakukan 'itu' saat acara kelulusan nanti," ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Ternyata sudah melakukan 'itu'. Kalian kapan melakukannya?" tanya Mrs. Jung sambil mengembangkan smirknya.

"Di Paris Umma," jawab Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

"Oh," jawab Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung bersamaan dengan mengembangkan smirknya sementara YunJae hanya kebingungan dengan tingkah para Umma mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita makan. Umma membawa banyak kue," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil merangkul Jaejoong sedangkan Mrs. Jung merankul Yunho.

"Kue? Aku mau Umma," jawab Yunho bersemangat dan membuat ketiga orang itu mengerutkan dahinya keran/

"Kamu ngidam?" tanya Mrs. Jung bingung.

"Tentu. Suami juga ngidam kalau istrinya hamil," ucap Yunho tenang.

"Mungkin dokter salah diagnosa, harusnya Yun yang hamil," ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Enak saja, tentu saja pasti kamu Boo. Sudah sudah, ayo kita makan," ucap Yunho saat mereka tiba di meja makan.

Keluarga Kim dan Jung akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru. Semoga saja tidak membuat mereka semua kerepotan dengan Jaejoong yang mengidam banyak makanan dan hal aneh.

.

TBC.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^

Annyeong! Hehehe terima kasih sudah menunggu update ff ini ^^

Semoga kalian suka ^^ Saya tidak mengedit lagi chapter ini jadi maaf kalau typo atau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan kalimat dan kata.

happy reading ^^ saya tunggu review kalian karena review kalian sangat memberikan saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini ^^

Balasan review:

SimviR : hehe terima kasih ^^

hyukkie-chan : sudah hamil di chapter ini hehehe ^^ belum dimulai nih penyiksaan Yunho (?) hehehe XD

Guest : iya dong tangguh hehehe makasih ^^

meybi : iya mereka selalu keren hehehe ^^

lee minji elf : makasih hehehe ^^

Queen95 : hello hehehe ^^ terima kasih sudah mau makan mampir dan membaca ff ini ^^

misterius: makasih hehe ^^

KJhwang : iya hehehe makasih ^^

JeJeSalvatore : iya, nanti kasian babynya (?) wwkwkw tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan ada kok ^^

JungJaema : Pasti seru, tapi belum seluruhnya hehehe XD

misterDee : tentu, harus dibumbui banyak genre biar lebih hidup hehehe. Adegan pervert YunJae? Wah saya tidak ahli dalam membuat adegan itu wkwkwk XD

abilhikmah : iya, mereka selalu romantis hehehe

lipminnie : iya, Jaejoong lebih manja sekarang hehehe ^^

RedsXiah : hello ^^ hehehe ini sudah lanjut ^^

Vic89 : iya, harus diakhiri dengan romantis hehehe ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sekarang kehamilan Jaejoong hampir memasuki bulan kedua. Keluarga Kim dan Jung cukup dibuat repot oleh Jaejoong.

"Umma, aku mau makan kimbab tapi harus disuapi Changmin," ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo Joongie sayang, sekarang pukul 11 malam. Changmin juga pasti sudah tidur," ucap Mrs. Kim yang mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan tingkah laku anaknya.

"Pokoknya mau sekarang Umma," pinta Jaejoong dengan sedikit merengek.

"Arra arra, kalau Changmin masih bangun ya," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengetikan nomor Changmin di ponselnya.

Setelah menunggu hampir 30 detik, panggilan tersbeut tidak diangkat.

"Tidak diangkat," ucap Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong.

"Coba lagi Umma," ucap Jaejoong sambil merengek.

"Arra arra," ucap Mrs. Kim pusing dengan kelakuan putranya itu.

Malang bagi Jaejoong, walaupun sudah mencoba menghubungi sampai 10 kali, panggilan Mrs. Kim tidak diangkat oleh Changmin.

Mata Jaejoong langsung berair dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

"Aigoo anak Umma jangan menangis ne? Yunho juga mana lagi, belum pulang sampai sekarang," ucap Mrs Kim sambil mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal sofa.

Mrs. Kim terus mengusap punggung Jaejoong sampai akhirnya Mrs. Kim menyadari Jaejoong tertidur.

Mrs. Kim mengubah letak tidur Jaejoong menjadi lebih nyaman pada sofa. Kalau dia bangunkan Jaejoong, kepala Jaejoong bisa pusing.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yunho pulang dari kantornya setelah bertemu dengan klien yang berasal dari China.

"Malam Umma. Maaf aku pulang terlambat," ujar Yunho sambil mengecup pipi kiri mertuanya itu.

"Selamat datang nak. Cepatlah basuh tubuhmu dan makan sebentar. Umma sudah masakkan nasi goreng. Makanlah sedikit sebelum tidur agar penyakit maagmu tidak kambuh," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mengecup kening Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Jaejoong yang tidur di sofa.

"Kenapa Boo tidur di sini Umma? Dia menungguku?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai jejak air mata di pipi Jaejoong, "dia habis menangis."

"Tadinya dia hanya menunggumu pulang, tapi akhirnya dia malah merengek minta disuapi kimbab oleh Changmin. Changmin sendiri saat di telpon tidak diangkat," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang lain.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja Changmin sudah tidur kalau sudah selarut ini. Changmin kan tidur seperti koala," ucap Yunho sambil membayangkan Changmin yang pernah satu kamar dengannya dulu saat berlibur ke vila Yoochun. Dia dengan erat memeluk guling sampai tidurnya menyerupai koala.

Mrs. Kim dibuat terkekeh dengan penuturan Yunho dan mengusap kepala namja itu lembut.

"Jja, mandilah dulu dengan air hangat. Basuh semua tubuhmu lalu makan. Setelah itu tidurlah," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menepuk pundak Yunho pelan dan berjalan mengambil susu di kulkas.

"Baik Umma," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Dia beruntung punya mertua yang sama perhatiannya dengan Umma kandungnya sendiri.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan makan, Yunho langsung duduk di sofa, di sebelah Jaejoong tidur.

Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong sebentar, mengecup bibirnya lembut dan langsung membopongnya ke kamar mereka berdua.

Dia menidurkan Jaejoong di king size bed milik mereka.

"Kamu sangat ingin makan kimbab hmm? Besok akan aku buatkan," ucap Yunho sambil mengisap bibir Jaejoong pelan dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong melenguh sebentar.

"Jaljayo," ucapnya sambil mengecup kening istrinya itu dan tidur sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya.

.

Pagi menjemput kedua sejoli yang masih tidur di dalam hangatnya selimut.

Dengan cepat namja tampan itu bangun setelah teringat akan membuatkan kimbab untuk istrinya.

Dia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dapur.

Diambilnya seluruh bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan kemudian ditaruhnya di meja bar di dapur.

Dengan telaten dia menuangkan nasi untuk kimbab di gulungan bambu yang sudah dilapisi nori.

Lalu dia taruh potongan telur dadar, irisan timun, irisan lobak, dan sedikit daging ikan di dalam kimbab buatannya.

Dia gulung kimbab itu dengan hati-hati agar hasilnya bagus.

Dia biasa membuat kimbab untuk dirinya sendiri dulu saat dia belum sesibuk sekarang.

Setelah mengulungnya, dia memotongnya dengan ukuran yang pas agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulut istrinya

Dia tersenyum melihat hasil masakannya. Terlihat menggiurkan dan rapi.

Dia menyajikannya di piring bundar dengan gambar kelinci pada dasarnya.

"Selesai," ucapnya bangga sambil menaruh piring itu di nampan berwarna coklat. Tidak lupa susu coklat dan beberapa potongan mangga dan anggur ikut menemani kimbab itu terjadi di atas nampan.

Lalu dengan perasaan senang dia berjalan menemui istrinya yang sepertinya masih tertidur padahal dirinya hari ini harus pergi ke kantor, tapi dia merelakan waktunya untuk membuatkan kimbab untuk istrinya yang sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Istrinya, Jaejoong, sudah terbangun dan terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil memegang perutnya dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

Yunho, sang suami, duduk di samping Jaejoong dan ikut mengusap perut Jaejoong,

"Boo, aku buatkan kimbab untukmu dan uri baby," ucap Yunho sambil mengambil nampan yang sebelumnya ada di meja nakas ke atas pangkuannya untuk menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Jja, buka mulutmu, akan aku suapi," ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan kimbab ke depan mulut Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau," jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkam mulutnya.

"Tapi Boo, hari ini aku bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Yunho sambil kembali menyodorkan kimbab buatannya itu ke depan mulut Jaejoong, tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah gelengan kepala dari istrinya.

Terlihat raut sedih dari wajah tampan Yunho saat ini. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian mengambil handuk, beranjak mandi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya menatap punggung suaminya itu.

Dia langsung mandi dengan cepat dan memakai pakaiannya dengan urakan. Semenjak Jaejoong hamil, Jaejoong jarang menyiapkan pakaian untuk Yunho ke kantor.

Yunho bisa menerima itu dan menerima keadaan istrinya yang sedang hamil itu, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia juga merasa kesepian dan ingin diperhatikan oleh istrinya.

Dia langsung menyambar tas kerjanya dan berjalan ke arah istinya yang sedang mencengkram ujung washtafel dengan erat, muntah rupanya.

Dia memijit tengkuk istrinya dan mengecup kepala istrinya sambil berbisik, "Aku pergi."

Terdengar lirih dan sedih saat Jaejoong mendengar itu.

Ya, Yunho kecewa karena merasa istrinya menjadi jauh darinya saat istrinya sedang mengandung.

Dia juga merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung dan pergi bekerja untuk membantu Mr Kim dan Mr Jung.

Dia membantu mengurusi perusahan m ilik keluarganya dan mertuanya.

Dia juga mengambil alih beberapa perusahaan yang sempat Jaejoong pimpin dan mengurusnya.

Dia menaruh tasnya di mobil audi hitamnya dan mengemudikan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia hatinya benar-benar sedih.

Jaejoong sendiri merasa bersalah karena tidak memakan kimbab buatan suaminya itu, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa makan apapun.

Dia mencoba memasukan kimbab yang Yunho buat ke mulutnya.

Dia langsung memakan 1 kimbab dan menelannya walaupun dia sedang mual.

Dia melakukannya lagi sampai semua kimbabnya habis.

Dia telan semuanya.

Rasanya memang enak dan dia menyukai rasa itu. Terasa lembut di lidah dan juga penuh dengan rasa sayang dari suaminya.

Sayang suaminya tidak melihat dia memakan kimbab yang sudah dibuat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya dan dia kembali merasakan sakit teramat sangat di perutnya dan kembali mual.

Dia memuntahkan lagi semua kimbab yang dia makan. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin memakan kimbab yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa makan apapun. Sayang kalau makanan yang dibuat Yunho harus terbuang percuma karena dia memuntahkannya lagi.

Dia memuntahkan lagi semuanya dan kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya dan suaminya.

"Anakku, cobalah akan yang banyak ne? Appa susah-susah membuatkan makanan untukmu nae aegya.. makanlah yang banyak, ok?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Setitik air mata menuruni pipinya. "Mianhae Bear..," ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap perutnya

Tak lama dia tertidur kembali.

Cho Ahjumma hanya tersenyum melihat tuannya kembali tertidur. Sebenarnya dia juga kasihan padanya dan juga pada Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri susah makan akhir-akhir ini, tapi hanya pada makanan-makanan tertentu dia makan banyak. Yunho sendiri merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh istrinya dan sering melamun sambil menyesap kopi tanpa dibarengi dengan makan yang teratur. Kedua tuan mudanya itu kalau dibiarkan bisa berbahaya.

Tapi apa daya. Ini adalah masalah rumah tangga mereka berdua dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah sebisa mungkin menjaga tuannya dan merawatnya dengan baik.

.

Sementara itu Yunho sedang bergelut dengan keuangan perusahaannya tetapi pikirannya selalu kepada istrinya. Hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing dan menjadi tidak nafsu makan. Biasanya Jaejoong selalu membawakannya makanan, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia tidak membawa makanan apapun dari istri tercintanya. Dia hanya makan makanan yang dibelikan oleh sekretarisnya dan makan dengan tidak teratur.

Kepalanya pusing terus menerus memikirkan dirinya dan istrinya, dan juga kandungan istrinya tentunya. Semenjak Jaejoong hamil, semuanya berubah.

Seolah Jaejoong tidak menganggapnya dan hanya bergelut dengan dirinya dan juga bayi mereka.

Dia menadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mencerna apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Apa dirinya belum siap dengan kedatangan sang aegya? Atau Jaejoong mencampakkannya dan lebih memilih sang aegya?

Dia terus memikirkannya sampai dia merasa kepalanya pusing dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

.

Tak terasa malam menjemput.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama tertidur cukup lama dan sekarang sudah menandakan pukul 8 malam.

Jaejoong sendiri sempat terbangun saat sore tetapi kepalanya terus menerus pusing. Dia sendiri sudah menghubungi dokter untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya malam ini.

Yunho sendiri terbangun saat makan siang tetapi karena dia cukup lelah belakangan ini, dia kembali tertidur saat jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

Yunhopun memutuskan pulang kantor untuk menemui istrinya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia mendapati istrinya tidak ada di ruang tamu untuk menunggunya. Rasa kecewa menghampiri hatinya.

Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar miliknya, berniat untuk menumpahkan rasa kesalnya kepada istrinya.

Namun ketika sampai di dekat kamarnya, dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang pria dan istrinya sedang berbincang.

"Kandungan and lemah, Jaejoong-ssi. Tolong perbanyak makan dan minum vitamin," ucap seorang dokter yang dikenal dengan nama dokter Lee.

"Sudah dokter, tapi anak ini menolak untuk makan nasi. Sedangkan kalau buah dia sangat mau. Akhirnya saya selalu memuntahkan apapun yang saya makan," ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih.

"Coba saya cek," ucap sang dokter sambil menempelkan stetoscope pada perut Jaejoong.

Yunho sendiri tidak masuk ke dalam kamar, dia hanya memerhatikan istrinya dan dokter Lee dari luar.

Sekitar 2 menit lebih dokter Lee memeriksa perut Jaejoong. Biasanya dia memeriksa tidak selama itu.

"Ini hanya kesimpulan saya sementara," ucap dokter Lee sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang Jaejoong, "sepertinya bayi anda kembar, Jaejoong-ssi. Saya belum bisa memastikannya dengan benar. Kita tunggu sampai bulan keempat. Kita lihat bagaimana perkembangannya."

"Baiklah dok," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam di tempatnya. 'Kembar? Aku punya anak kembar?' batinnya. Dia sangat senang ketika dia mengetahui dia akan mempunyai anak kembar.

"Usahakanlah makan dan jangan stress," ucap dokter sambil berdiri, beranjak pergi,"kalau begitu saya permisi, saya harus ke rumah sakit untuk operasi," ucap dokter Lee sambil tersenyum dan keluar kamar.

"Terima kasih dokter, " ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa mengantar dokter Lee karena dia masih lemah.

Sesampainya di depan kamar YunJae, dokter Lee sedikit terkejut mendapati Yunho yang berdiri di dekat daun pintu.

"Ah, Yun-" ucapan dokter Lee terpotong saat Yunho menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri, menyuruh dokter Lee untuk diam.

"Sst, mari kita bicara sebentar, dokter Lee," ucap Yunho sambil mengantar dokter Lee menuju mobilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Yunho dengan suara pelan, agar Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya.

"Istri anda menjadi lemah belakangan ini karena bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Jaejoong-ssi tidak mau makan dengan benar. Ini tentu membuat Jaejoong-ssi lemah secara fisik. Dia tidak bisa makan apapun. Sempat saya dengar dari Cho Ahjumma kalau Jaejoong-ssi makan kimbab hari ini tapi dia tidak bisa menelannya. Dia kembali memuntahkannya," ucap dokter Lee.

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho. Kesimpulannya Jaejoong memakan kimbab yang dia buat hari ini tapi tidak bisa tertelan. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih di dalam hatinya.

"Anda harus mengusahakan Jaejoong-ssi makan bagaimanapun caranya agar tubuhnya tidak lemah," ucap dokter Lee sambil menuliskan resep, " ini ada beberapa anjuran vitamin yang bisa menetralisir mual dan meningkatkan nafsu makan untuk Ibu hamil. Harap diminum setiap hari."

"Baik dok," ucap Yunho sambil menerima resep yang dokter berikan.

"Baiklah, saya permisi. Kalau ada apa-apa, anda bisa menghubungi saya, Yunho-ssi," ujar dokter Lee sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada dokter Lee.

Dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menuju apotik terdekat untuk membeli vitamin.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan istrinya. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang tertidur.

"Jumuseyo Boo.. I miss you," ucap Yunho dengan lirih. Dia benar-benar merindukan istrinya ini. Istrinya ada di depan matanya tapi ntah mengapa semuanya terasa jauh. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bisa. Dia terus mengecupi pipi istrinya sebagai bentuk dia merindukan istrinya.

Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu tidurnya lalu terbangun dan mendapati suaminya sedang mengecupi dirinya.

"Suamiku," ucap Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

"Ne Boo?" ucap Yunho sambil sedikit kaget karena Jaejoong terbangun, terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Aku mau makan onigiri, tapi kamu yang buat," ucap Jaejoong sambil menghadap Yunho perlahan, "yang ada isi cumi di dalamnya. Aku sangat lapar Yun."

"Boo, aku sedang cape, besok saja ya," ucap Yunho yang mendapat uraian air mata istrinya.

'Oh God. Not again,' batin Yunho.

"Arra, arra, aku buatkan," ucap Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Jaejoong masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dia mengumpulkan dulu tenaga yang tersisa dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Dia menyusuri setiap tembok yang ada di rumahnya menuju dapur. Dia ke dapur hanya untuk melihat suaminya memasak.

Jaejoong melihat punggung suaminya yang memasak dengan serius walaupun Yunho sudah sangat lelah karena pekerjaannya.

Lama dia mengamati suaminya dan tersenyum ketika melihat suaminya benar-benar serius memasak sampai-sampai dirinya tidak terlihat walaupun hanya sekejap.

Setelah selesai membuat 4 onigiri dan hendak menuju ke kamarnya, dia kaget melihat Jaejoong sedang mengamatinya dari daun pintu dapur.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakan onigiri di meja makan dan mendatangi istrinya, takut-takut Jaejoong limbung karena istrinya masih lemah.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian dengan tenaga tersisa dia menarik Yunho ke meja makan.

"Jja, kita berdua harus banyak makan," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyuapi Yunho onigiri yang Yunho buat untuknya.

"Aku tidak lapar Boo," ucap Yunho sambil menolak makanan yang Jaejoong berikan.

Jaejoong terus mengarahkan onigiri itu ke depan mulut Yunho.

"Makanlah, aku tau belakangan ini kamu makan dan tidur dengan tidak teratur. Biasanya kamu akan makan dengan teratur dan juga akan tidur dengan nyenyak. Kebiasaanmu kalau ada masalah pasti tidak akan makan dan tidur. Jja, makanlah. Aku juga makan," ucap Jaejoong sambil ikut menyuapkan onigiri ke mulutnya.

"Oishi," kekeh Jaejoong. Dia memakan onigiri itu dengan lahap, "Anak kita suka makan buatanmu Yun."

Yunho hanya terdiam dan kemudian menyuap onigiri yang tadi Jaejoong makan.

"Iya enak. Siapa dulu yang masak," bangga Yunho sambil tersenyum bangga.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia benar-benar merindukan senyuman itu, senyuman hangat dari suaminya.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan setelah itu. Mereka menyelami perasaan satu sama lain.

Mata musang itu tidak seindah biasanya. Rona kesepian begitu mendominasi manik hitam itu.

Mata doe itu kemudian berair seiring dengan rasa sakit di hatinya melihat mata musang yang memancarkan kesepian itu.

Mata musang itu juga ikut berair ketika melihat mata doe itu terus mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air mata penyesalan. Terlihat dari mata doe itu dia begitu merindukan mata musang itu.

Mata musang itu tertangkap mata doe itu. Terancar kesepian dari mata musang itu. Terpancar rasa rindu mendalam.

Tidak ada kata terucap.

Tidak ada bahasa tubuh yang tergerak.

Hanya tatapan dalam dari keduanya.

Tetesan air mata seolah melengkapi suasana itu.

Tetes demi tetes menetes sebagai tanda begitu dalam perasaan mereka berdua.

Begitu deras menuruni kedua pipi mereka, sebesar perasaan yang ada di dada mereka yang semakin memuncak.

Tak tertahankan, mereka langsung berpelukan dengan erat.

Menangis di dalam rengkuhan satu sama lain.

Menangis untuk meluapkan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

Mendekap erat satu sama lain, mengalirkan kasih sayang dan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar.

Saling bertautan seperti janji suci untuk selalu bersama.

Saling mendukung satu sama lain, memberikan usapan hangat pada punggung masing-masing.

Terisak begitu kencang sampai semuanya terluapkan.

Sampai mereka berdua melumat bibir satu sama lain, memberikan ketenangan, tidak ada nafsu, hanya rasa rindu yang mendominasi.

"Maafakan aku Yun," ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat suaminya. "Aku egois," ucapnya lagi.

"Anniya, gwaenchana. Maafkan aku juga Boo. Aku selalu sibuk," ucap Yunho sambil menciumi kepala istrinya.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Mereka menangis dalam pelukan masing-masing dan saling memaafkan.

.

"Mulai sekarang, anak Appa harus banyak makan ya?" kata Yunho sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Iya Appa," jawab Jaejoong dengan menirukan suara anak kecil dan membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Ummanya juga harus banyak makan ne?" kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan potongan onigiri terakhir ke depan mulut Jaejoong.

"Appanya juga," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengigit onigiri itu dan menyuapi onigiri dengan mulutnya ke mulut Yunho.

Yunho langsung memakannya dan juga melahapnya dengan cepat sampai kedua bibir mereka menyatu.

Mereka terus bersama dan menebar keromantisan di dalam rumah yang hampir seluruh penghuninya sudah tertidur.

Ya, hampir, karena sendari tadi Cho Ahjumma mengamati mereka dan senang mereka berdua sudah berbaikan.

"Aku iri," ucapnya pelan agar kedua tuannya tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Iri hmm?" ucap suara seseorang yang familiar bagi Cho Ahjumma, suaminya ternyata, Cho Ahjussi.

"Tentu, mereka begitu serasi," ucap Cho Ahjumma.

"Kita juga serasi. Aku pulang," ucap Cho Ahjussi sambil mengecup kening Cho Ahjumma.

"Selamat datang nae yeobo," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil mengecup pipi Cho Ahjussi.

"Mau kita bergabung dengan mereka?" ajak Cho Ahjussi.

"Ah tidak, biar mereka berdua saja. Ayo kita tidur," ucap Cho Ahjumma sambil menarik Cho Ahjussi ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan pasangan YunJae yang masih menikmati susu coklat mereka bersama karena tiba-tiba Yunho ingin minum susu coklat. Bawaan bayi huh?

Tiba-tiba..

"Yun, aku mau nasi goreng kimchi buatan Appa Kim," ucap Jaejoong sambil merengek.

"Tapi kan Appa Kim ada di Jepang," ucap Yunho sambil menatap horor istrinya.

"Aku tidak mau tau, aku mau nasi goreng kimchi buatan Appa Kim huee," ucap Jaejoong yang mulai menangis seperti anak kecil.

Well, akan menjadi malam yang panjang untukmu Jung Yunho.

.

TBC.

Hua maaf semua reader kalau saya telat updatenya Chapter berikutnya akan saya lanjutkan dan mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir karena saya akan membuat FF Yunjae lain hehe..

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo, saya tidak mengeditnya lagi

Terima kasih atas dukungannya dan selalu menunggu update ff ini ^^.

See you again ^^

.

Balasan review:

KJhwang : anaknya kayak gimana ya? Hehehe rahasia XD

SimviR : pasti wkwkwk

hyukkie-chan : kasian yunho hehehe XD

lee minji elf : terima kasih hehehe ^^

JungJaema : tapi di chapter ini Yunho nggak terlalu ngidam hehehe

ifa. : thank you for support ^^

YeChun : rahasia hehehe XD

Jung Jaehyun : hello hehehe iya semakin ke sini Yunho malh gak ngidam hehehe

Vic89 : nah iya betul heheeh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – final.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong kini sudah memasuki usia ke 5 bulan, sedangkan sahabatnya Kyuhyun sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke 9.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sempat memutuskan untuk menunda kehamilan Kyuhyun dikarenakan Kyuhyun masih banyak pameran fotografi. Tapi setelah kehamilan Kyuhyun, semua jadwal Kyuhyun dibatalkan dan hanya fokus pada kehamilannya saja.

Junsu sendiri sudah pulang dari bulan madunya dengan Yoochun. Mereka menghabiskan bulan madu di Venezia.

"Kamu tau hyung? Yoochun hampir saja membuatku tercebur ke air. Kalau tidak berpegangan pada tembok rumah-rumah yang ada di sepanjang aliran air, mungkin aku sudah jatuh," kata Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memang dia berbuat apa sampai kamu seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meminum teh melatinya.

"Dia menggoyang-goyangkan perahunya sampai akhirnya dia ditegur oleh undine yang mengendalikan gondola. Lagian dia seenaknya saja," ucap Junsu sambil kembali menyesap hot chocolatenya.

"Hyung mungkin kebesaran pantat jadi bisa dengan mudah jatuh," ucap Kyu sambil memakan salad buahnya.

"Ya! Enak saja kamu Kyu," ucap Junsu sambil mengarahkan sendok ke arah Kyu.

"Jangan keras-keras hyung, kasihan anakku. Dia kan sudah bisa mendengar," ucap Kyu sambil mengelus perut besarnya dan membuat Junsu meminta maaf.

"Kapan rencananya bayimu lahir Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong ikut mengelus perut Kyu.

"Kira-kira 2 minggu lagi hyung. Hyung datang ya," ucapnya sambil terus mengelus sayang janinnya.

"Iya, aku pasti datang," ucap Jaejoong.

"Junsu hyung juga datang ne?"

"Ne Kyu. Pasti aku datang," ucap Junsu sambil kembali menghirup hot chocolatenya.

"Ngomong-ngomong suie. Kamu dan Yoochun sudah 'itu' kan?" tanya Jaejoong pelan-pelan.

Blush.

Muka Junsu memerah.

"Aku sudah tau jawabannya," ucap Kyu santai dan kembali memakan salad buahnya.

"Hyung, aku malu," ucap Junsu sambil menutup mukanya.

"Hahaha, berapa ronde hmm? Sakit tidak? Hahaaha," ucap Jaejoong jahil sedangkan Kyu hanya mengembangkan smirknya.

"Ya! Jae hyung jangan menggodaku!" ucap Junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "kami sudah melakukannya tiga minggu yang lalu di Venezia."

"Hahaha baiklah. Semoga langsung punya anak, ne?" aku juga mau keponakan untuk menemani anakku bermain nanti," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ne, anakku akan menjadi hyung untuk anak kalian semua," ucap Kyu dengan bangga.

"Iya iya Kyu," ucap Junsu dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Hyung-nim kecil, nanti lahirlah dengan sehat ne?" ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali mengelus perut Kyu. Junsu juga bangun dan mengelus perut Kyu, "Nanti harus jadi anak yang kuat supaya bisa menjaga adik-adikmu nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum karena kedua hyungnya begitu mencintainya dan keluarganya.

"Nah, kembali ke Junsu. Jadi berapa ronde?" kata Jaejoong yang langsung membuat muka Junsu kembali memerah dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Ya hyung! Jangan menggodaku!" ucap Junsu sebal sambil gugup.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Junsu mengomeli mereka.

.

Di lain meja, duduklah Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin.

"Dasar para uke rempong," ucap Changmin sambil memakan pancakenya.

"Ya! Istirku tidak rempong," ucap Yunho protes.

"Istriku juga tidak rempong," ucap Yoochun tidak kalah protes.

"Rempong. Lihat saja tingkahnya," ucap Changmin sambil dengan santai kembali memakan pancakenya.

"Sudahlah. Ah Yoochun, bagaimana seminggu lalu ke Venezia?" tanya Yunho sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Ya begitu hyung. Suie berbelanja sangat banyak. Kartu kreditku dipakai sampai limit. Hyung tau sendiri kan, dia membeli baju yang satu paket yang ada pada patung manequen? Dia membeli pakaian itu sampai 15 set dan semuanya mahal-mahal. Belum lagi dia makan ayam dalam porsi banyak. Aku pusing dibuatnya. Tapi untunglah dia senang selama di sana," cerita Yoochun sambil meminum orange juicenya.

"Bagaimana dengan malamnya hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil menyuap es krim.

"Tentu saja lancar. Aku melakukannya dengan baik hahaha," ucap Yoochun bangga.

"Berapa ronde?" tanya Yunho.

"5 ronde cukup hyung. Kasiahan kalau Junsu tidak bisa berjalan karena aku hahahaha," ucap Yoochun sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya, ya. Kalau aku lebih dari 10," ucap Yunho juga dengan membanggakan dirinya.

"Baru 10 saja sudah bangga. Aku 15 ronde non stop," ucap Changmin tidak mau kalah ," aku lebih jantan daripada kalian."

"Ya! Enak saja. 20 rondepun aku sanggup!" ucap Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Aku 25 rondepun sanggup!" ucap Yoochun.

"Hyung mau menantangku hah!?" ucap Changmin tidak mau kalah sambil menaruh sendoknya keras ke atas meja.

"Hei, hei," panggil Jaejoong dari seberang meja dan membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berdebat itu menoleh.

"Dasar rempong," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Kalian!" ucap para seme.

"Seme rempong," ucap Junsu juga dengan santai dan sukses membuat mereka bertiga bungkam.

"Berisik sekali kalian. Kembalilah makan," ucap Jaejoong sambil mendatangi mereka sementara Kyu dan Junsu menyusulnya dengan Junsu memapah Kyu.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin jadi diam kan kembali makan dengan patuh. Tidak ada yang berani melawan istri mereka.

.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin menatap horror ketiga istri mereka yang sedang lahap memakan nasi goreng buatan mereka bertiga karena setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di cafe tadi, istri mereka teriak kelaparan dan ingin makan yang banyak. Alhasil para suami lah yang memasak banyak nasi goreng untuk mereka di rumah Changmin.

"Lagi," seru Jaejoong sambil mengodorkan piringnya untuk diisi.

"Tapi boo kamu sudah makan ti—"

"Lagi aku bilang," ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong piringnya ke telapak tangan Yunho.

Yunho kemudian mengambil lagi satu piring penuh nasi goreng yang memang sengaja mereka masak sebanyak 1 kuali penuh. Mereka sudah mengira istri mereka akan makan banyak, tapi tidak menduga kalau ternyata istri mereka juga mengambil jatah makan mereka.

"Lagi," seru Junsu juga menyodorkan piringnya ke depan Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun terkaget-kaget dan tanpa babibu langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil nasi goreng.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya, "aku kenyang," ucapnya yang mendapatkan helaan napas lega dari Changmin, suaminya.

'Akhirnya aku dapat jatah makan,' ucap Changmin dalam hati dan merasa lega.

"Changmin, pijati aku," titah nyonya Shim.

"Andwae!" teriak Changmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengeplak lengannya.

"Berisik," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menarik Changmin ke sofa.

"Pijat di bagian sini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Changmin ke pundaknya.

Kelihatannya Kyuhyun benar-benar kecapaian karena dia harus membawa dua badan. Badannya dan anaknya.

Changmin terus memijati Kyuhyun sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah selesai makan. Sisa makanan hanya cukup untuk makan mereka bertiga sekali makan. Biasanya mereka makan bisa 2-3 piring.

Jaejoong langsung menuju dapur Changmin dan melihat bahan makanan di kulkas.

Junsu sendiri menyeduh teh untuk ketiga suami yang sudah kelelahan melayani istri mereka.

"Ini minum dulu," ucap Junsu sambil menaruh tiga cangkir di tempat yang sama dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh ketiga orang suami itu.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin kini sedang merebahkan tubuh mereka pada sofa yang cukup lebar.

Tercium aroma lezat dari arah dapur. Ternyata Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun memasak sup asparagus, telur dadar, dan juga daging panggang.

Para suami langsung bangun setelah disuruh makan oleh para istri.

Mereka memakan dengan lahap semua makanan yang dihidangkan dan akhirnya kekenyangan.

.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak keenam orang itu bertemu. Sekarang mereka kembali bertemu di rumah Jaejoong sambil mengadakan pesta masakan Italy yang dimasak oleh Jaejoong.

"Hoa, mashita!" ucap Changmin dengan high notenya yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali menggeplak kepala suaminya itu.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak," ucap Kyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Changmin sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan mengelus perut Kyu.

Kyuhyun menyuapkan spaghetti Bolognese ke dalam mulut Changmin. Sementara Changmin menyuapkan pizza mini dengan topping irisan daging dan paprika berwarna hijau dan merah ke mulut Kyu.

"Mereka merasa hanya mereka saja di sini," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyuap spaghetti Carbonara.

"Kita juga bisa Boo," ucap Yunho sambil sedikit mendesah di telinga Jaejoong.

"Ya!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memberikan death glare kepada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membuat istrinya kesal.

"Mereka asik sendiri," ucap Junsu sambil memakan pizza mini dengan topping irisan daging, keju, dan irisan kentang tipis.

Tak lama dia memgerutkan dahinya dan kemudian berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Yoochun kemudian mengejarnya dan membuat keempat orang lainnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Junsu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang kemudian menghampiri YooSu.

"Dia muntah-muntah terus hyung dari kemarin pagi," ucap Yoochun.

"Jangan-jangan...," ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Ah Minnie. Sakit..," erang Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan mencengkram lengan Changmin dan tangan kiri memegang perutnya.

"Kyu, kamu kenapa?" ucap Changmin yang menatap horor cairan berwarna bening bercampur darah yang keluar dari selangkangan dan menuruni kaki putih Kyuhyun.

"Dia mau melahirkan!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, "Bear, cepat nyalakan mobil!"

Yunho langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari ke arah garasi.

Changmin terus mendampingi Kyuhyun yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Tahan baby, kamu kuat sayang. Sebentar lagi ya," ucap Changmin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yoochun, gendong Junsu, kita ke rumah sakit," ucap Jaejoong saat menemukan Junsu lemas menyandar di dada Yoochun. Yoochun langsung menggendong Junsu dan berjalan ke arah teras rumah YunJae dan menemukan Yunho sudah menunggu mereka.

Jaejooong membantu Changmin memapah Kyuhyun dan mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi tengah sedangkan YooSu berada di belakang.

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang tinggi hingga sampai di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Junsu sudah ditemukan pingsan dalam pelukan Yoochun dan langsung dibawa ke UGD, sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung dibawa menuju ruang persalinan.

"Boo, aku akan menemani Changmin. Jangan berlari. Jaga baby kita," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup mata Jaejoong saat mereka di lobby rumah sakit.

"Ne, kabarkan padaku kalau terjadi apa-apa," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi Yunho dan berjalan menuju UGD, arah yang berbeda dengan ruang bersalin.

Yoochun duduk lemas di bangku tunggu UGD. Dia ketakutan saat mengetahui Junsu pingsan. Harusnya dari kemarin dia membawa Junsu ke dokter tapi Junsu tidak mau.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia takut istrinya itu sakit yang tidak-tidak. Masih ada di benaknya muka Junsu yang pucat.

Jaejoong menepuk pelan pundak Yoochun. Dia tahu sahabatnya sedang sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Junsu tidak akan apa-apa Chun. Aku rasa Junsu hamil," ucap Jaejoong to the point untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" ucap Yoochun tidak percaya.

"Iya, menurutku begitu. Untuk kepastiannya, kita akan tunggu dokter," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggung Yoochun.

Sementara itu di depan ruang persalinan, Yunho menemani Changmin yang tidak berani masuk untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar khawatir," ucap Changmin dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

"Tenanglah," ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Changmin,"doakan berjalan lancar."

Keheningan mendera mereka. Changmin terus menerus berdoa agar Kyuhyun dan bayinya selamat, sementara Yunho mengirimkan pesan ke Jaejoong untuk menanyakan kondisi Junsu.

.

Selang satu jam, Yunho mendapatkan telpon dari Jaejoong, sementara Changmin masih terus berdoa.

"Ne Boo?"

'Yun! Junsu hamil!' ucap Jaejoong senang. Yunho langsung mengembangkan senyum tampannya.

"Benarkah? Usia kandungannya berapa bulan Boo?" tanya Yunho yang mendapat pandangan dari Changmin.

'1 bulan Yun. Yoochun sedang menemani Junsu yang masih tertidur. Bagaimana dengan Kyu?'

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Masih belum selesai Boo, mungkin se—" ucapan Yunho terpotong saat terdengar suara tangisan bayi dan membuat dia membatu sesaat.

"Changmin! Anakmu! Anakmu lahir!" seru Yunho langsung memeluk Changmin yang masih terkaget-kaget.

Jaejoong yang di seberang sana kaget tidak percaya dan dia senang mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan persalinannya. Lalu dia memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan menuju ke arah kamar Yoosu.

"Apa? Anakku? Anakku sudah lahir!?" Ucap Changmin tidak percaya.

"Iya anakmu!" ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

Changmin langsung memeluk Yunho. "Aku senang sekali hyung!"

"Selamat Min. Sekarang kamu seorang Appa!" Yunho kembali memeluk Changmin.

Changmin merasa bahagia sampai dia menitikkan air mata. Penantiannya sudah tercapai.

"Changmin-ssi, selamat. Anak anda anak laki-laki," ucap seorang suster sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang sudah dibersihkan dan ditutupi kain. Changmin menatap bahagia putranya itu.

"Anakku," ucap Changmin sambil pelan-pelan menggendong putranya dengan hati-hati dan memperlakukannya seperti barang pecah.

Changmin terus-menerus mengecupi setiap inci bagian wajah anaknya yang masih menangis.

Yunho ikut membelai pipi putra Changmin itu.

"Istiku, bagaimana dengan istriku?" tanya Changmin kepada suster yang membawa anaknya.

"Silahkan ke dalam. Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menunggu," ucap dokter yang baru keluar ruangan.

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih banyak," ucap Changmin sambil menundukan kepalanya, berterima kasih kepada dokter yang membantu persalinan istrinya.

"Sama-sama Changmin-ssi. Silahkan masuk," ucap dokter sambil tersenyum.

Changmin langsung masuk dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang masih lemah dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bayi kita tampan kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin yang sedang menggendong putranya.

"Tentu saja. Tampan seperti Appanya," ucap Changmin sambil membaringkan putranya itu di samping Kyuhyun yang masih lemah.

"Iya, sangat tampan. Hidungnya mirip dengan hidungmu. Bibirnya mirip denganku. Kulitnya seperti kulitku. Matanya seperti matamu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi putranya.

"Kyu, terima kasih banyak," ucap Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama suamiku," Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium sekilas bibir Changmin.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Yunho yang menginterupsi ChangKyu yang baru saja mendapatkan moment romantis mereka.

"Ya hyung! Kamu mengganggu," ucap Changmin sambil memberikan death glarenya tetapi Changmin malah di death glare oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya Shim pabo! Berterima kasihlah kepada Yunho hyung yang mengantarkan kita ke sini," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, terima kasih banyak hyung," ucap Changmin memeluk Yunho.

"Ne, terima kasih banyak hyung," ucap Kyuhyun yang mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, "jadi siapa namanya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Shim DongHoon?" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Changmin.

"Shim DongHoon, neomu yeppo," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi bayi yang bernama Donghoon.

Tak lama YooSu dan Jaejoong datang.

"Kyu, selamat!" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mendatangi Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Changmin.

"Neomu yeppo," ucap Junsu saat melihat baby DongHoon. "Selamat Kyu," ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Selamat Min," Yoochun lalu memeluk Changmin.

"Kamu sudah sehat hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Junsu.

"Sudah, dia tidak sakit kok," ucap Yoochun.

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku hamil," ucap Junsu malu-malu.

Kyuhyun sontak memeluk Junsu.

"Selamat hyung," ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin berbarengan dan masing-masing memeluk Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Usianya satu bulan," ucap Yoochun sambil mendatangi baby Donghoon, "siapa namanya?"

"Donghoon," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyumannya kepada bayinya.

"Sangat tampan seperti ummanya," ucap Junsu.

"Tampan sepertiku hyung," ucap Changmin tidka terima.

"Ummanya," ucap Junsu tidak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Ummanya!"

"Sudah sudah," ucap Yunho melerai keduanya, "tampan seperti Appa dan Ummanya. Deal?" tambah Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan dari semua pihak.

Mereka terus menerus mengobrol sampai dipersilahkan keluar oleh suster karena Kyuhyun maish harus beristirahat.

Saat malam semakin larut, YunJaeYooSu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

"Nanti bayi kita seperti apa ya Chun? Dia tampan sepertimu atau imut sepertiku?" ucap Junsu yang sangat senang mengetahui kehadiran janin dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau cantik?" ucap Yoochun sambil mengelus perut Junsu saat mereka sedang duduk di tempat tidur mereka.

"Ah iya. Namja atau yeoja ya? Yang mana saja tidak masalah," ucap Junsu dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Yoochun.

"Jja, kita tidur. Kamu pasti lelah kan?" ucap Yoochun yang menuntun Junsu merebahkan dirinya.

"Jaljayo," ucap Junsu sambil mengecup dahi Yoochun dan mendapatkan balasan yang sama.

"Jaljayo baby," ucap Yoochun sambil mengelus perut Junsu.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong saat ini sudah 9 bulan. Dia sedang di rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin sebelum persalinan bersama suaminya.

"Sepertinya bayi anda memang kembar, Jaejoong-ssi. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan hamil, jadi tolong dipersiapkan mengenai kehadiran mereka," ucap dokter Lee sambil tersenyum.

YunJae sangat senang saat mengetahui dua malaikat kecil akan lahir ke dunia bersama mereka.

Mereka tak berhenti mengelus perut Jaejoong dan mengobrol dengan bayi-bayi mereka.

"Boo, kamu siap?" tanya Yunho saat mereka di taman untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan sore.

"Tentu siap," jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan sore hari, Jaejoong dikerumuni banyak ahjumma dan anak-anak kecil yang menanyakan mengenai kandungannya.

Dia mendapatkan banyak tips dari para ahjumma dan perutnya terus menerus diberikan kehangatan dari usapan tangan-tangan anak kecil.

"Dedek bayi, cepat keluar ya," ucap seorang anak kecil yang mencium perut Jaejoong.

YunJae hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah lucu anak kecil itu.

Anak-anak kecil yang lainnya juga ikut mengelus perut Jaejoong.

Tak lama berselang, Jaejoong merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya.

Jaejoong meringis memegangi perutnya. Yunho melihat cairan bening bercampur darah merembes keluar dari kaki Jaejoong.

"Dia akan melahirkan!" seru seorang ahjumma dan kemudian ahjumma yang lain memberikan arahan untuk menarik napas dengan teratur dan tenang.

Yunho langsung berlari menuju mobilnya sedangkan para ahjumma juga menghubungi suami mereka yang sedang bercengkerama, meminta bantuan karena ada yang mau melahirkan.

Yunho langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Jaejoong dan memapah Jaejoong ke dalam mobil sedangkan para ahjussi yang lain sudah bersiap di mobil mereka dan juga para ahjumma juga menyusul suami mereka masing-masing.

Jaejoong terus saja meringis kesakitan sampai dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Para ahjussi dengan cepat mengemudikan mobil mereka disusul oleh Yunho. Masing-masing mobil memblok jalan yang bisa menghalangi Yunho, bahkan, ada seorang ahjussi yang merupakan seorang petinggi polisi yang menyuruh polisi membukakan jalan untuk YunJae.

Semua berjalan lancar. Benar-benar tidak ada hambatan. Mereka dapat dengan cepat sampai ke rumah sakit.

Jaejoong dengan cepat dibaringkan di ranjangdan dibawa ke ruang persalinan.

Yunho menunggu di luar karena Jaejoong harus dioperasi.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi ini semua. Dia memang masih merasa khawatir, tapi tidak sekhawatir Changmin. Dia percaya Jaejoong bisa melakukannya dan begitu juga dokter yang akan melakukan operasi.

Para ahjumma dan ahjussi yang mengantar YunJae sekarang menuju ke ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana, apa sudah selesai?" tanya seorang ahjussi.

"Belum ahjussi, Jaejoong baru masuk sekitar setengah jam yang lalu," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah dan sebelumnya dia membungkukkan badannya, tanda dia sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka semua.

"Teanglah, pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap seorang ahjumma yang menenangkan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia harus tetap tenang karena sebentar lagi dua malaikat kecil akan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim serta Mr. dan Mrs. Jung datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui anak mereka dan cucu mereka.

Mereka ikut menunggu Jaejoong dengan Yunho dan juga terus berdoa agar kelahiran berjalan lancar.

Tak lama, YooSu dan ChangKyu juga datang. Tak lupa Donghoon yang berusia 4 bulan juga ikut serta.

Mereka menunggu suara bayi yang akan menggemparkan orang-orang di sana.

Selang 20 menit, suara bayi pertama terdengar disusul dengan suara bayi kedua selang 10 menit.

"Hyung, anakmu kembar!" seru Yooochun antusias.

Yunho mengangguk. Setets air mata bahagia keluar dari mata musangnya.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung kemudian memeluk Yunho.

Semua orang menyalami Yunho dan juga keempat orangtuanya.

Yunho tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia sangat senang.

Ahkirnya bayi pertama, bayi laki-laki keluar dari ruangan itu sudah ditutupi kain.

"Mata dan hidungnya mirip denganmu sedangkan bibir dan pipinya mirip Jaejoong," ucap Mrs. Jung sambil mengelus pipi lembut bayi laki-laki itu.

Yunho menggendongnya dengan hati-hati .

Tak lama, suster menggendong bayi kmbar dari bayi pertama dan ternyata bayi tersebut perempuan.

"Mata dan bibir mirip dengan Jaejoong. Hidungnya mirip denganmu," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menggendong bayi mungil itu.

"Namanya Jung Moonbin dan Joong Jiyool. Kami sudah memikirkan nama ini sebelumnya," ucap Yunho.

Semua orang mengangguk dan kemudian menerumuni kedua bayi mungil itu sebelum mereka dibawa ke ruang perawatan bayi.

Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu Jaejoong dan mendapati istrinya tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Terima kasih Boo. Kamu memberiku dua malaikat yang tampan dan cantik," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dan kemudian mengecup mata Jaejoong yang masih tertutup ,"saranghae."

.

"Umma, umma, acu mau icu," ucap seorang anak kecil berusia dua tahun sambil menunjuk permen kapas berwarna pink.

"Aigoo, Jiyool sudah makan permen itu kemarin hari ini tidak boleh," ucap seorang namja cantik sambil menggandeng putri kecilnya.

"Yoolie mau itu," ucap anak bernama Jiyool itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. persis seperti ummanya.

"Tidak boleh," ucap Jaejoong tegas.

"Hiks hiks appa," jerit Jiyool sambil berlari menuju seorang namja tampan yang menggandeng putranya yang sedang makan kue sus.

"Ada apa sayang mm?" tanya namja bermata musang itu sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putrinya.

"Jiyool mau pelmen icu capi umma gac asih jiyool hiks," jawab Jiyool sambil menyeka ingusnya.

"Boo, kenapa tidak kamu kasih?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeka air mata Jiyool dengan sapu tangannya.

"Dia sudah makan itu kemarin Bear," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah Jiyool. Apa perjanjian kita?" tanya Yunho kepada anaknya.

"Hanya boyeh macan pelmen capas tiga hali cekali," ucap Jiyool masih sambil terisak.

"Nah, kemarin kan Jiyool sudah makan permennya, jadi hari ini tidak boleh lagi, ok?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

Jiyool kembali menangis dan Yunho harus menenangkannya karena putrinya ini sangat manja dengannya sementara Jaejoong mencari makanan lain yang boleh dimakan Jiyool. Moonbin sendiri mengambil krim sus miliknya dan memberikannya ke depan mulut Jiyool. Sungguh kakak yang baik.

"Ini Jiyool macan aja. Enak lo," ucap Moonbin sambil menyuapi Jiyool.

Jiyool mengecap rasa krim sus itu dan mengangguk. "Enak! Jiyool mau oppa!" ucap Jiyool sambil mencolek krim sus milik Moonbin dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menghubungi Jaejoong untuk membeli banyak kue sus untuk anak-anak mereka.

Dia bangga karena Moonbin bisa menjadi oppa yang baik untuk Jiyool.

.

Saat ini YunJae duduk di ranjang mereka setelah menidurkan si kembar. Yunho langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur mereka.

Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Boo, aku sangat senang sekarang. Hidupku sudah lengkap," ucap Yunho sambil menciumi kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku juga Bear," balas Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi Yunho.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian," ucap Yunho.

"Aku juga."

"Saranghae Boo. I love you forever,'

"I love you forever too. Forever and ever Bear."

"We will make our happy ending."

"Just one, just happy ending with you."

.

FIN

.

Hua maaf readers kalau akhirnya menggantung dan updatenya lama hehehehe

Akhirnya ff ini tamat dan tidak akan ada sequelnya.

Saya sudah mempersiapkan dua ff baru dan akan dipublikasikan secepatnya.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan review.

Thanks for all ^^

Special thanks to: meybi, Redsxiah, lee minji elf, hyukiie-chan,hyukiie-chan, ifa. , Yjboo , diyas, KJhwang Vic89, joongmax, JungJaema , adindapranatha, JeJeSalvatore, all reviwers in Just one and Happiness or Tears. I love you all ^^


End file.
